The Singer Way
by wiblywoblytimeywimey
Summary: After a tragic loss, Bella Singer is forced to move to Forks and start a normal life. So what happens when she meets Edward and he begins to suspect she might be hiding something?
1. The Day the Music Died

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **1,858

**Chapter title: **The Day the Music Died

**Chapter rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **Got the idea stuck in my head, had to write it down. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>Again, it appeared in print – the stages of grief. This time it was in an Austin American Statesman article about a soon-to-be closed bar near the University of Texas campus. A young man who is a patron of the bar stated that he was going through the seven stages of grief, but was stuck on anger.<p>

Bella let out a soft groan as she read over the article. That man didn't know anything about grief. He lost a bar. Bella lost someone she loves deeply.

People often write about the inadequacy of language in the face of their loss. There are no words to describe the pain of burying someone you love. If you lose a spouse, you are widow; if you lose a parent, you are an orphan. But what about when you lose the person you've known your entire life, your best friend? How do you name something you cannot comprehend?

Bella moved the curser to the small 'x' in the corner of the screen and quit out of the browser. She'd been looking for anything that pointed to a hunt.

"You still on that damn computer?" Bobby grumbled, walking into the dark room. "This room needs some light." He pointed out and pulled the curtains open. Bella cringed at the offending light and quickly covered her eyes.

Once Bella's eyes adjusted, she moved her hand towards the bottle of whiskey that sat next to the computer.

"You're too young to be drinking!" Bobby scolded Bella after pulling the bottle out of her hands. "Now, I know that this has been hard for you but you need to stop sitting around and mopping."

"Dean died last week." Bella pointed out. "I think I have a right to be upset."

"Alright then," Bobby grumbled. He put the bottle down on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sending you to live with Charlie."

Bella immediately paused her actions and her eyes flickered to Bobby's.

"Charlie? As in Charlie Swan?" Bella asked Bobby. "No. It's not gonna' happen. No."

"You don't really have a choice here Bells." Bobby stated. "I'm sending you to go live with Charlie in Forks,Washington."

"You're sending me to the middle of nowhere? I'm your daughter!" Bella yelled as she stood up.

"Yes, you're my daughter and I'm doing what's best for you." Bobby told Bella calmly.

"This is not what's best for me." Bella shouted.

"You're going to Forks and that's final!" Bobby yelled. Usually when Bobby yells, it means you should shut up and sit down. Bella knew her father better than anyone else. She knew she wouldn't win this battle, although she definitely wasn't happy about spending her last year of high school in some town in the middle of nowhere. "I'll call the bus station to see when their next bus toWashingtonleaves. You should pack your bags."

"I cannot believe this." Bella grumbled to herself as she walked around her room, packing things into her suitcase. "This is so stupid! I don't need to leave!"

Bella picked up every clothing item she thought she'd need inWashington. Unfortunately, Bella didn't own many warm clothes, the only things that might possibly keep her warm were the few jackets she had. She'd have to borrow some money for Bobby so she could buy some things once she arrived in Forks. Or she could just steal what she needed.

Once all of her clothes and shoes were in the suitcase, she began to pack her weapons in her duffel.

"There's a bus leaving forSeattletonight." Bobby told me, appearing at the door to Bella's bedroom. "You can catch another bus fromSeattleto Forks."

Bella didn't reply to Bobby, she continued to pack her weapons into her duffel. First the shotguns went in, then the hand guns, then the knives, then the salt.

"You gonna' talk?" Bobby asked.

Bella let out an exasperated breath and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry that it's gotta' be this way, Bells. But staying here isn't good for you." Bobby said softly before he sat down next to Bella and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "The bus is leaving soon. We should get to the station."

Bobby stood up and grabbed Bella's suitcase and duffel.

Bella waited a few minutes after Bobby had left her room before she got up. Just as Bella was about to leave her room, she noticed a dusty old box sticking out from underneath her bed. She knelt down and pulled out the box. Bella sat on her bed and examined the box closely before opening it. Inside were a bunch of old photos.

Bella pulled out the one on the top to see that it was a picture of her, Sam and Dean when she was 10 and Dean was 18.

_"I don't want to do my homework, Dean! It's boring!" 10 year old Bella complained._

_"Bobby said-" 18 year old Dean started but Bella cut him off._

_"Bobby's not here, Dean!" Bella said and Dean laughed. "Can't we just watch TV? Please?" _

_Dean rolled his eyes, giving in to the 10 year old green eyed beauty. "Fine," Dean smiled. Dean and Bella moved from the kitchen and into the living room where they sat down on the couch, in front of the TV. "What do you want to watch?"_

_"Comedy," Bella said with a small smile as she cuddled up next to Dean._

_"Comedy it is," Dean said and flicked through the channels until he found a comedy suitable for a ten year old girl._

Bella was pulled out of her memory when Bobby beeped the horn, signalling that it was time for her to leave. She grabbed the rest of the pictures out of the small box and shoved them into her pocket.

Bella rushed down the stairs and out the front door. Bobby had her suitcase and duffel in the back seat, so she jumped into the front seat next to Bobby.

The drive to the bus station was short and soon Bella was throwing her bags into the bus.

"I'll call you when I get there." Bella said.

Bobby pulled Bella into an embrace. "Have fun in Forks." He whispered.

"Yeah right," Bella laughed without humor. "Bye dad."

Bella stepped away from Bobby. She gave him one last wave before hopping on the bus.

After the bus pulled out of the station, Bella pulled the pictures out of her pocket. She found another one of her, Sam and Dean when she was 12, Sam was 17 and Dean was 20. It was on Christmas morning. John had dropped the boys at Bobby's the night before.

_Sam smiled when he opened the present Bella gave him; a book on law. Bella knew that Sam had an interest in law and one day wanted to study it._

_Dean handed Bella a small paper bag. Bella smiled and opened it to find a necklace with a small pendant. _

_"It's for protection." Dean said and helped Bella put it on. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

For the entire trip, Bella switched between looking through the photos and sleeping. By the time the truck pulled into the station inSeattle, Bella had looked through the photos about fifty times.

Bella rubbed her eyes and made her way off the bus. She was surprised by how cold the air was and pulled her jacket closer into her body.

She grabbed her suitcase and duffel and waited for the bus to Forks to arrive.

The ride to Forks wasn't too far and soon Bella was getting off at some diner in Forks. Bella let out a soft groan when she realised she'd have to find her own way to a place she didn't know how to find in a town she'd never been to before.

It was around mid day and the streets were busy. Bella pulled her suitcase and duffel behind her and began to walk down the street. Bobby had given her Charlie's address but she still had no idea where she was.

Bella was half way down the road when a truck pulled up next to her. "You need a ride?" A boy who looked to be around Bella's age asked her. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and a baby face.

"I have this rule where I don't get into trucks with strangers who could chop me up." Bella told the boy.

"Well I'm a high school basketball player if it helps." The boy replied.

Bella thought about it for a moment before throwing her bags in the back of the truck and hopping in the front seat.

"I'm Mike." The boy informed Bella, sticking his hand out.

"Bella," Bella replied and reached out to shake his hand.

"Right, you're the girl who's staying with Chief Swan." Mike acknowledged.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked him, her brows furrowing.

"It's a small town, news travels fast." Mike said. After five minutes of small talk with, Mike finally pulled up in front of an old two story house. "Will I be seeing you at school?"

"Maybe," Bella replied. She hopped out of the car and grabbed her bags. "See you round Mike."

Mike peeled out of the driveway and drove down the street. Bella turned around to see a police cruiser was also parked in the drive way. She walked up the porch steps and found that the front door was open.

Bella turned the knob and pushed the creaky door open. "Anyone home?" Bella called out into the old house. There was no answer. "Anyone even care?"

"It was about time you got here." An old voice grumbled and Bella nearly let out a scream. She turned to see a middle aged man leaning against the wall with a beer in his hand.

"You must be Charlie." Bella said politely and stuck her hand out to shake Charlie's. Charlie looked at Bella's outstretched hand but made no move to shake it so Bella awkwardly put her hand down.

"I got some rules." Charlie grumbled, moving closer to Bella. "While in this house; no alcohol, no drugs, your curfew is 9 o'clock on week days, 11 o'clock on weekends, no boys in your room. Do I need to go over the rules for sex?"

"No." Bella said quickly, her cheeks going red.

"Your room is upstairs, next to the bathroom." Charlie informed me. "I've enrolled you in school. You should go upstairs and unpack."

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Bella mumbled.

"Whatever," Charlie grumbled before walking into the kitchen to grab another beer.

Bella grabbed her bags and made her way up the stairs. There were only three rooms; Charlie's room, the bathroom, and her room.

Bella opened the first door to find that it was the bathroom, so, she opened the door next to the bathroom and walked into what would be her room for the next year.

Bella let out a long sigh and sat on the end of the double bed. She looked around the room before saying, "Home, crappy home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Please review and tell me what you think. I'd like to know where you all think the story should go.

**Cast:  
><strong>Bella Singer played by Sophia Bush

Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles

Sam Winchester played by Jared Padalecki


	2. First Day

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **2,857

**Chapter title: **First Day

**Chapter rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **So yeah, I used some paragraphs from Twilight for this chapter to describe the Cullen's. I decided to do this chapter from Bella's point of view.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>**

I groaned as I rolled over, swinging my arm out to slam my hand down on the dismiss button. I let out another groan when I saw the time. 6AM. The last time I got up that early, it was for training when I was 15.

After showering, I put on some True Religion flare stretch jeans, a green vintage Donna top, brown leather ankle boots and a brown jacket.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked downstairs.

"I was thinking about getting a job," I said, trying to make polite conversation.

"Where?" Charlie grumbled. I poured some milk in a cereal bowl and sat down across from him.

"I checked the web last night, there's a job available at the local diner." I said before taking in a mouth full of the cereal.

"The diner?" Charlie let out a life. "You've probably never worked a day in your life."

I shrugged and quickly finished my bowl of cereal.

"I got a truck from a close friend of mine, you can use it to get to and from school." Charlie to me and I nodded.

"Will you be here when I get back from school?" I asked Charlie once I'd cleaned my bowl.

"I'm going on a fishing trip so you'll be alone for the next few days." Charlie informed me.

"A fishing trip in the middle of the week? Don't you have work?" I asked and picked up my school bag which contained a few note books, pens, pencils, guns, knives, one of Bobby's old journal's, a flask of holy water and a container of salt.

"Don't you have school?" Charlie grumbled. I let out an exasperated breath and walked out of the creaky house.

When I saw the rusty old truck sitting in the drive way, I let out a loud groan. It must have been dropped off while I was sleeping.

_Yeah, I'm definitely selling that piece of crap and getting a better car. _I walked to the truck and hopped in.

I decided to stop by the diner for a quick job interview before school.

It's a normal town by all accounts.

Can't get much traffic through here, but the place is practically bustling.

It's nice, but c'mon, Sal's Diner? Gimme Harvelle's anytime.

Turns out, only one other person was applying for the position and the owner owed Charlie a favour so he gave me a job as a waitress the second I mentioned my name.

When I finally arrived at the dull and depressing school, I was already ten minutes late. I'd always tried to avoid going to school when I was younger, I was always the freak with the knife collection. I'd managed to talk Bobby into taking me with him for hunts, he even let me go on the road with Sam and Dean when I was 15. I stayed with them until Dean died.

I parked the crappy old truck in front of a small building with the words 'FRONT OFFICE' above the door. I turned off the engine and made my way into the small and warm room. It was rather dull. All the walls were white, there was a small couch in the corner of the room and a large desk in the other corner. Behind the desk sat a woman in her late 50s with glasses and light red hair.

"I'm Isabella Singer." I said as I leaned over the desk.

"You're the girl staying with Chief Swan?" The receptionist asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. The woman handed me a map of the school and my time table. "Thanks." I said before leaving the room to find my first class; English.

I walked around the school until I found Mr. Mason's class. When I opened the door and stepped into the classroom, all eyes snapped towards me.

"Sorry I'm late." I said to the teacher.

"That's okay," Mr. Mason said with a warm smile. "You must be Isabella Singer."

"It's Bella." I corrected him.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Mason said. "Where are you from."

"I guess you could say I'm from all over." I said. All over. That's a pretty loose definition. Dusty back country roads. Filthy alleyways soaked in blood. Burnt-down shacks in the middle of no where. "South Dakotaoriginally, though."

Every teacher I had forced me to introduce myself to the class. All the students stared at me, but only a few actually plucked up the courage to talk to me. When the bell rang for lunch, I picked up my things and made my way out of the class. I was halfway to the cafeteria when I ran into Eric Yorkie, one of the people who'd spoken to me during English.

"Hey Bella," he smiled. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure," I said. I didn't know anyone else. What harm could it do?

After grabbing some food, Eric led me to a table in the middle of the room. "Bella," Mike said happily. I'd met Mike during second period.

"You met my home girl Bella?" Eric asked when I sat down in between Mike and some girl with glasses.

"Oh, your home girl?" Mike asked Eric. I nearly pulled out my gun when I felt someone grab me from behind and kiss my cheek.

"She's my girl," a voice said playfully behind me. I turned my head to see a boy around my age with dark skin. The boy pulled Mike's chair, making him fall to the floor. Mike chased the boy throughout the cafeteria.

"It's like 5th grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy." One of the girls at the table said with a smile. She had light brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders, she was in my Spanish class but I couldn't seem to remember her name. "I'm Jessica and that's Angela." Jessica said as she nodded towards the girl sitting next to me with dark hair and glasses.

Angela and Jessica started up a conversation while Eric went to grab some more lunch. My eyes scanned the room, looking for any threats. That was when I saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscled like a weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, reddish brown hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes – purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from insomnia, of almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful – maybe the perfect blond girl, or the reddish-brown haired boy.

My hunter senses were tingling, telling me that I should get out. I was having trouble trying to decide between fight or flight.

They were all looking away – away from each other, away from the other student, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray – unopened soda, unbitten apple – and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted to the others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica.

As she looked up to see who I meant – though already knowing, probably from my tone – suddenly her looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at Jessica for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest – it was as if Jessica had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica said this under her breath. I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. "They're all together. Like _together _together."

"Come on Jess, they're not related." Angela defended the family.

"Yeah, but they _live _together, it's weird." Jessica said.

"Which ones the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" I asked Jessica as I looked back at the family.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." Jessica sniffed. A wonder when he'd turned her down.

"Maybe he's gay." I said before taking a bite of my apple. Jessica and Angela began to laugh and I gave them a small smile. I looked back to the Cullen's to see that Edward was staring at me while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had slight smiles on their faces. He couldn't have heard me, could he?

After an inner battle, I decided to go with flight. "I've gotta' go." I said to Angela and Jess. I picked up my tray and my bag. I dumped the tray into the trash and quickly got out of the cafeteria.

There's something _off _about that family. When I arrived at my locker, I pulled Bobby's journal out and flipped through, looking for anything on creatures that are really pale, beautiful and don't eat. Nada. Not a single thing.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone pulled my locker door all the was open. I recognised the person to be Emmett Cullen. I quickly shut the journal before Emmett could see it and think I'm a Satanist.

"What's that?" He asked me in a deep voice as he eyed the old and worn leather book.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It's just some book my dad gave to me."

"I'm Emmett," he smiled, sticking his hand out.

"Bella," I replied. I reached my hand out to shake his. I immediately cringed at the ice cold feeling of his hand. There was something definitely off about this family.

I silently pulled my flask out of the inside of my jacket and unscrewed the top.

"What's in there?" Emmett asked curiously, eyeing the flask.

I didn't answer. I moved forward and spilt some of the holy water onto Emmett. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said when Emmett didn't cringe. Not a demon. "I tripped."

"It's okay, it happens." Emmett assured me. The bell rung, signalling that class was about to start.

I didn't bother to say anything else to Emmett. I grabbed my bag and slammed the locker door shut and walked to my next class; Biology.

I let out a groan when I entered the classroom. I only recognised two people; Angela and Edward Cullen. I would have sat next to Angela, but the only problem was that the only free spot was next to Edward.

I gave a slip to the teacher to sign before walking down the isle, and taking a seat next to Edward.

I didn't look up at him as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eyes. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.

For the remainder of the lesson, I avoided his gaze. The second the bell rang, Edward picked up his things and practically ran out of the classroom.

Gym was my last class of the day.

I decided to screw with everyone for fun. For the first half of the volleyball game, I lost my team points at any possible time I could, made it look like I was the shittest sports player there ever was. By the second half, the team had learned not to give me the ball.

When the volley ball came towards me, one of the girls tried to push me out of the way so she couldn't get to it. I wasn't having that so I elbowed her in the ribs, making her shrink back. I hit the ball back over the net and it hit the ground, immediately scoring us a point. The rest of the game went on like that and by the end of the period, my team had won. I learned that the girl I'd elbowed was Lauren Mallory. According to Jessica, she already hated me because the boy who kissed my cheek in the cafeteria,Tyler, was the boy that she likes. My first day of school and I've already made an enemy, thumbs up for me. Of course, I'm pretty sure she won't be as bad as Lilith or yellow eyes.

Once I'd gotten out of my PE gear, and got dressed in my clothes, I left the gym and made my way towards the parking lot. As I walked to the crappy truck Charlie had gotten me, I noticed Edward was standing next to a silver Volvo, staring at me.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to the truck faster.

When Bobby went on a hunt inNebraskawhen I was younger, he dropped me off at Harvelle's Roadhouse. Ellen gave me a job as a waitress. The tips weren't that great but hunter's ain't exactly good at playing poker. I managed to hustle enough money out of the hunter's that came to the roadhouse that I would be able to buy a used car once I'd sold the crappy truck.

I ended up buying a red 1967 Mustang Fastback that was in good condition.

When I got back to Charlie's home, his car was still in the driveway, so I parked next to it.

"I thought you were going on a fishing trip?" I said to Charlie was I was inside the house.

"It was postponed." Charlie said from the lounge room. He was leaning against the wall, peeking out the window to scan the front lawn. "Where's the truck?"

"I sold it." I replied, removing my jacket and hanging it up next to the front door. "It was for the greater good, it was too slow, but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not going to kill anything for at least a… week. I'll adopt the Charlie lifestyle."

"Because I realize selling your best friends most prised possession without asking you first it beyond wrong and yet, somehow it's worthy of humor." Charlie said in a slightly higher voice than usual.

"Are you mimicking me?" I asked him, my eyebrows raising.

"Yes, Charlie. Now that the crappy old truck is gone, I can go back to my plan of 'how am I going to destroy Charlie's life today?'" I rolled my eyes as Charlie ranted.

"And I can go back to sulking and fishing and forehead brooding." I mimicked Charlie, then let a small laugh. "This is fun, I like this."

"And I will finally admit to myself that I'm in love with Dean Winchester." Charlie mimicked me.

I narrowed my eyes at him before saying, "Yeah… I'm done."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Seriously guys, some more reviews would be nice, I know for a fact I've got a lot more readers than I do reviewers. I'd like to thank all those who are reviewing, I really appreciate it, it makes me want to write more and update quicker. Right now, I'm writing this story for myself and for my readers, but reviews encourage me to write more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Cast:  
><strong>Bella Singer played by Sophia Bush

Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles

Sam Winchester played by Jared Padalecki


	3. A Bitter Reunion

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **3,052

**Chapter title: **A Bitter Reunion

**Chapter rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **So, I'm still doing Bella's point of view. I think I'll do Edward's soon. Dean's going to be coming back soon, YAY! How many chapter do you want before Dean shows up? ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 months later<em>**

**_Port Angeles_****_, Washington_**

How many years had it been? Hunting with Bobby, then with Sam and Dean.

During those years away from Bobby, I'd forgotten what it was like to have a home. Just as well, even the best homes have their shadows.

"Where the hell are you?" I grumbled, my eyes searching the dark forest.

BAA-BAA-BA-EEK-EEK!

The loud noise sounded like a sheep or something. I walked through the bushes until I saw the creature I was hunting.

The Beast of Bray Road, a hound like beast that runs on its hind legs. Leaving its upper legs to rip its victims to shreds. Before devouring them. Lotsa fun.

Been terrorizing people all over these parts. Family dogs, livestock – and two school kids out playing doctor behind a barn – all massacred and half-eaten. Most people chalk it up to some kind of overgrown German Shepherd.

I'm not most people.

GARRAAHH… the thing growled. I snuck up behind it, pointing my shot gun at it.

All too easy.

SNAP! My eyes widened when I accidentally snapped a twig. GRRRRRRAAAGGGHH! The thing growled, narrowing its eyes at me.

"OOFH!" The noise came from my lips as the things tackled me to the ground. "Get off me you mangy mutt! ARRGGHH! My arm!" I exclaimed when the thing bit into my left arm.

I pulled up my gun and aimed it at the things face. The gun went off with a loud bang and the thing fell off me.

I stumbled out of the woods and onto the road.

Lost some blood back there. Gotta' get outta this place.

I looked down at my watch to see the time. 5 o'clock. Great.

I hurried to my mustang and drove as quickly as I could to Forks.

"Hurry it up guys," Sal, the owner of the diner, said to the employees behind the counter as I walked through the door. "I know we're a waitress down, but we've got one hour left here and it's my kid's birthday." Sal turned to see me. "Oh, look at this, Singer finally decides to show up for work." Sal eyes zeroed in on my bloody arm. "Jesus, another bar fight? That's what, three this month?"

"Dog bite." I replied. "Sorry Sal. I uh… I got caught up in something. I'll make up the time."

"You're working a double shift on Saturday and Sunday." Sal informed me and I nodded. "You're a mess Singer, get yourself cleaned up."

So I hadn't exactly been living up to my promise of not hunting to Charlie.

Dean. If you could see me now.

Would you be proud? Or ashamed? I've been sneaking around so I can hunt behind Charlie's back. I could be losing my job. Too busy battling people's nightmare's so they can keep looking the other way.

After I'd worked my shift, I returned home to find Charlie once again on the couch, watching TV.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked me.

"Nothing, nothing happened. Just burnt it on the stove." I lied. "I'll make us some grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner."

Charlie nodded and I made my way into the kitchen.

Battled that nasty little bugger today. Kicked the beast back to whatever corner of hell it came from. But as I looked into that stinking mouth, I wondered for the hundredth time: when's my time gonna' come?

And if something happens to me, what's going to happen to Bobby and Sam?

Just trying to do this without you, Dean…

Dean…

Dean…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

My head snapped up from where I was cooking to see Charlie open the door for a man in a wheel chair and a teenage boy who looked to be around my age.

"Billy, it's great to see you." Charlie said with a smile on his face. It was the first time I'd seen Charlie happy since I arrived in Forks. Charlie invited the two men in and told them to wait in the entrance. "I know that we've had a rocky start," Charlie whispered to me, "but Billy's a good friend of mine and I think tonight we should put our differences aside."

"I don't Bella," I mimicked in a deep voice, "I can't trust you to be a nice person. You kill things and you're so mean… you're so mean… you're really hard to imitate, I'll give you that."

"I'm serious, Bella." Charlie said.

"Ugh, you have no sense of humor." I said.

"Actually, I just have no sense of Bella humor." Charlie replied.

"Bella humor?" I said, furrowing my brows.

"Go introduce yourself to them." Charlie said seriously, nodding towards the men standing in the entrance.

"Whatever," I muttered and turn around. I walked backwards a few steps while saying, "This is so like you Bella, you always have to have the last word." I let out a small laugh at the serious look on Charlie's face and turned to greet the two men. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Billy, this is my son Jacob." Billy said and shook my hand. Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen and Jacob gave me a nervous smile. I gave him a smile and moved back to the kitchen to make an extra two grilled cheese sandwiches.

Once I'd finished dinner, I set it on the table and called out to the men that dinner was ready.

"So, Bella," Billy muttered as we ate, "Charlie's told me great thing's about you."

"Really?" I asked him in confusion. "That's weird. 'Cause I'm a bitch."

Charlie gave me a warning look and I quickly shut my mouth.

"Uh, anyway, what are you doing in Forks?" Billy asked me cautiously.

"My dad kicked me out and sent me here," I replied before taking another bite of my grilled cheese sandwich.

"Why'd he kick you out?" Jacob asked me.

"A family friend died," I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jacob muttered.

"It's okay." I assured him. As soon as I finished my grilled cheese, I left the table. Screw it, I ain't cleaning.

I stayed up until 2am doing homework and studying. The last time I checked the clock, it was 2:02. I guess I fell asleep while trying to write something because when my alarm woke me up, there was a scribble trailing off the page.

I groaned and shoved the books off me before slamming my fist down on the alarm clock.

When I got in the shower, I washed my hair with my apple shampoo and conditioner. I shaved my legs and scrubbed my body with soap. After my shower, I got dressed into a Multi Bridgette floral ruffle front dress, buckled leather ankle boots and a brown leather jacket. After putting on my makeup and bandaging up my injured arm, I put the amulet Dean had given me on and stashed a few knives under my dress on my thigh holster.

Edward Cullen hadn't shown up to school until the week after my first day. Apparently, he'd decided to be nice to me when I sat with him in Biology for our second lesson together.

_To say I was relived that Edward wasn't staring at me like he hated me was an understatement. But I was still nervous as hell about sitting with him in Biology. _

_When I entered the classroom, I saw that the table I sat at was completely empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook._

_I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing. _

_"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice._

_I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful. _

_"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Singer." _

_My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say. _

_Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and lable them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming wround to see who had it right. _

_"Get started," he commanded. _

_"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot. "Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent. _

_"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead." I studied the slide briefly. My assessment was confident. "Prophase." _

_"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. _

_"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had. _

_"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space in our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily. _

_"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke. _

_I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?" _

_He smirked and pushed the microscope to me. _

_I looked through the eye piece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right. Class went on like that for another half hour. After a while I looked at Edward and noticed something different. His eyes, they were… golden? _

_"So… why did you come here?" Edward asked me, interrupting my train of thought._

_"It's... complicated." _

_"I think I can keep up," he pressed. _

_I paused for a long moment, and ten made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark golden eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking. _

_"A family friend died," I said. _

_"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "And I'm sorry about your friend. When did it happen?" _

_"A couple of months ago." My voice sounded sad, even to me. _

_"And you liked him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind. _

_"Yeah, I knew him most of my life." _

_"Why didn't you stay with your dad?" _

_I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my horrid life's story was somehow vitally important. _

_"My dad thought it would be better if I moved. So I cam here." I half-smiled. _

_"So you moved here because you wanted to do it for your father." He said it as an assumption again, not a question. _

_My chin raised a fraction. "No, I did not send myself here. My dad did." _

_"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out. _

_"And?" I challenged. _

_"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense. _

_I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." _

_"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly. _

_"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way. _

_His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." _

_I grimanced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away. _

_"Am I wrong?" _

_I tried to ignore him. _

_"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly. _

_"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds. _

_"That's a very good question," he murmured, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few second of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get. _

_I sighed, scowling at the blackboard. _

_"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused. _

_I glanced at him without thinking... and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read - my father always calls me his open book." I frowned. _

_"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said he's guessed, he sounded like he meant it. _

_"You must be a good reader then," I replied. _

_"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth. _

_Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained the good points of my horrible life to this bizzare, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension. _

_I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable. _

_When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement._

After Edward stopped a van from crushing me, we started up a friendship. I still have my suspicions about his family, but they seem harmless. And there haven't been any killings in Forks, so that's plus.

Charlie was already gone by the time I was downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out the door.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the mustang, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.

"How do you _do _that?" I asked in irritation.

"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, her dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual. Ha, unobservant my ass. I'm a hunter! If I wasn't observant, I'd be dead.

I scowled at him. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey colour. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"I want to ask you something." Edward smiled.

"What do you want to ask me?" We began to walk out of the parking lot and into the school.

"I was wondering if next Saturday – you know, the day of the dance –"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. Edward knew damn well I'd already denied three other boys.

Edward's eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"

I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.

"I heard you say you were going toSeattlethat day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."

That was unexpected.

"I've got some business I need to deal with, I don't think it'd be okay if you tagged along." I told him. I was planning on looking for a hunt in the nearest place and I really didn't need to babysit anyone.

"I was going toSeattleanyway," Edward said, "do you want a ride?"

"Fine, I'll take the ride," I caved. "But we're going our separate ways once we get toSeattle, got it?"

Edward nodded and walked to class with me.

The school day passed quickly and I was soon working a shift at the diner. My eyes widened and I gasped when I saw someone I know enter the diner. Bobby.

"Well, I never." Bobby smiled as I stood in front of him. "Bella Singer working as a waitress?"

"What can I get you?" I asked him bitterly.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and a coffee." Bobby said.

"Of course, take a seat." I said. Bobby sat down in the nearest empty table. "Coffee dad, enjoy." I said as I set the cheeseburger and coffee down on the table.

There weren't that many people in the diner, so I sat down across from Bobby.

"It's good to see you dad." I said. "I've got a great apple pie life her. Thanks to you."

"Stop being so glum Bells." Bobby said. "I did this to protect you."

"Sam still gone?" I asked. "Do you know if he's okay?"

"As far as I know." Bobby replied after taking a bite of his burger. "I came here to check up on you. I've gotta' get going by tonight though, Rufus and I have a hunt over in Oregan."

"Great, you get to hunt and I get this." I grumbled as I leaned back in my chair.

"Yo, Bella! What do you think you're doing?" Sal yelled at me. "We got customers, start working."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I'm okay here. I'm safe. You don't need to worry about me. Bye dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hope ya'll enjoyed that. How long do you think it'll be until Dean comes back?

**Cast:  
><strong>Bella Singer played by Sophia Bush

Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles

Sam Winchester played by Jared Padalecki


	4. Girls Gone Dead

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **3,699

**Chapter title: **Girls Gone Dead

**Chapter rating: **MA

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **I got the idea for this from HackSlash. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No P.O.V<em>**

**_Seattle_****_, Washington_**

"How's it going tonight?" The DJ at Club Clam yelled. There was a chorus of YEEEAAAAH's and WOOOOOO's from the crowd. "That sucked! I wanna' hear you SCREAM!"

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" The crowd screamed.

"Not bad, not bad." The DJ said into the microphone. "Okay, fuck this screamin' shit, who wants to see some titties?"

"You like, dare me to go up on stage?" Said a girl with long, wavy blond hair in the crowd.

"Oh, like the whole city of Seattle hasn't seen your boobs." Another blond said.

"I need one more girl to play 'wheel of sin!'" The DJ said.

"Oooh, me!" The majority of the girls in the room screamed.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Matt." A boy with short brown hair said to a blond girl who was sitting at the bar. "You want to ditch this place and take a walk down the harbor?"

"Yeah, sure," the blond replied. She took one last look around all the inebriated young adults in the room before leaving the club with Matt.

"Yeah, I totally know what you mean, those clubs are really degrading to women," Matt rambled as the two walked along the deserted harbor. "It's like, 'show us your boobs 'cause we, like, don't care about the person on the inside!' Clubs should be happy, and like, non-degrading to like, everybody, right? Women have to face degrading stuff all the time… like, y'know, porn and slasher movies."

"Matt, you don't really think any of that stuff, do you? You're just trying to get into my pants." The blond said when they stoped walking.

"Well, um… no." Matt stammered.

"Matt, lay down." The blond said to Matt with a seductive smile. "At least you put some effort into it. More than half the guys here think it's good enough to offer me plastic beads that I can get for 99 cents at a party store."

"Oh, yeah," Matt muttered as he watched the blond take her shirt off. Matt's eyes widened when he saw a dark figure creeping up behind the girl. "Hey, look out!"

"Oh God!" The girl screamed when she saw what was standing behind her.

"Sinner. Fornicator." The thing growled.

"Help! Oh, God! Help!" She screamed as she turned and attempted to run away. She stepped on something sharp and fell to the ground.

"Whore." The thing muttered.

"Ah! My leg! Shit!" She screamed.

"Abomination." The thing growled. He swung the weapon he was holding towards the girl and began to beat her with it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two days later<em>**

**_Bella .S P.O.V_**

I was upstairs, packing my duffel when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Charlie yelled.

I packed my bag quickly and ran down the stairs. I arrived in front of Edward just as Charlie finished what he was saying. "So, has she told you about her dead ex-boyfriend yet?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Um, no," Edward muttered. "She never mentioned it."

"Oops, well, I'm sure it'll come up now." Charlie muttered before leaving the room.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked me while he was leaning against the door frame.

I'd found a good hunt. A boy and a girl were slaughtered outside this club in Seattle. Only trouble is, I have no freaking clue how I'm going to get away from Edward.

I managed to talk Sal into giving me the day off.

"We're taking my car." I said.

"But my car's better." Edward said.

"Did you just say that Volvo is better than a 67 Mustang?" I said the word 'Volvo' with disgust.

"Yeah," Edward said, smirking in amusement. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from the door. I closed the door behind me and hauled my duffel to the mustang. Luckily, I had most of my weapons in the trunk, so I only had to put my hand gun, some clothes, my flask and Bobby's journal in the duffel. I tossed my duffel in the back seat and got in the drivers seat. "So… what are you doing in Seattle?" Edward asked after I'd peeled out of the driveway and began to drive down the street.

"Nothing important. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper need me to run a few errands for them." Edward replied.

We stopped talking. The silence wasn't comfortable, so I turned the radio on. 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC came on and I cranked up the volume.

"You listen to this crap? Can't you put it on classical music or something?" Edward complained and I laughed.

"Sorry, can't hear you, music's too loud!" I laughed and cranked the volume up to full blast. Edward cringed and I grinned.

I love AC/DC. Dean got me into it. For some reason whenever I listened to it, I got this warm feeling that made me smile. But that isn't what I felt when I turned on the radio. I felt like something was missing. I guess classic rock just wasn't what it was when Dean was here.

I turned down the volume until it was just some quiet music in the background.

"What wrong?" Edward asked, sounding concerned. "Is this about the ex-boyfriend that died?"

"First of all, he wasn't my boyfriend. And yeah, he liked classic rock." I said, keeping my eyes trained on the road.

"Can you tell me about him?" Edward asked. I hesitated but nodded.

"His name was Dean. He was very playful and nice and generally a womanizer." I started. "But he was also protective. He would have died for his brother and I. It wasn't easy for him, he always had to look after his brother because John, his father, was always gone. He'd never admit it, but he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders."

"He sounds like a good guy," Edward said. "What was it like growing up with them?"

"When we were kids, John used to drop Dean and his brother, Sam, at my house." I said. "John would be gone for days, sometimes weeks. We were like a family. Sam helped me study while Dean told us what to do. He always said he was in charge because he was the oldest, but Sam and I knew he was too busy going on Busty Asian Beauties dot com to do any babysitting. But he protected us when we needed it, he taught us how to defend ourselves. Bobby let me hit the road with them when I was 15. I stayed with them until Dean died around 4 months ago."

"How did he die?" Edward asked softly.

"A little over a year ago he got sick," I lied. I couldn't exactly tell Edward that Dean made a deal to bring Sam back to life. "They said he had a year to live. And exactly a year later, he died. We buried him in Illinois and went back to my dad's house, in South Dakota. The past few months ain't been all that easy. Dad started drinking, Sam went off on his own. We tried to stop him. It was practically Dean's dying wish that we not let Sam leave but he was dead set on it."

"Why did Dean no want Sam to leave?" Edward asked, furrowing his brows.

"When they were kids, their mom died." I said.

"What has that got to do with Sam leaving?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"Because she died in his nursery. Above his crib." I said. "It was a fire, but it wasn't accidental, someone started it. John found Mary just before the fire started, she was already dying, there was nothing John could do. Dean carried Sam down the stairs and out of the house. Luckily John got out before he was hurt."

"I'm still not seeing how this affects Sam leaving," Edward muttered.

"Something happened to Sam that night. Something's inside him. Something bad." I tried to explain the best I could without giving anything on the Supernatural away. "Dean spent 2 years trying to save Sam."

"Save him from what?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I lied. "Dean didn't want Sam to leave because he didn't want Sam to be in danger anymore."

Edward didn't really talk that much after that. I left the radio on while we drove toSeattle.

I got out of the Mustang in front of Club Clam. "Don't scratch her!" I warned Edward as I tossed him the keys. "Pick me up from here in a couple of hours."

I stepped away from my car and watched Edward drive away.

"Did you hear about the party at Jackson's house? S'posed to be huge," said one blond girl to another blond girl.

"Oh right, the girls gone naughty party. I'm there." The other blond said in excitement.

It's weird. You'd never know a slaughter happened here two days ago. Everyone just carries along, drinkin', gabbin', bunch of ignorant dipshits. Course, doesn't help that the local authorities put the kibosh on this pretty fast. Double homicides tends to be bad for business. Especially when your business is being a place where a bunch of pre-adults can spend mommy and daddy's money, drink like fish, paw at each other, and not have a care in the world.

So what's my plan? It's simple. I walk around to all the hotels on the harbor, and I use my charm to chat up the cleaning ladies… find out if there's anything funny going on.

My instincts are telling me the killer is staying here somewhere on the harbor. All the teenagers and sex… it would be irresistible.

If I were a killer, I'd just stash the body and take their room.

I found out that one of the murder victims was staying at a hotel down the street on the second floor.

When I opened the door to the room, the radio was playing. "…Listening to Washington's number one Christian radio station…" the voice on the radio said.

A clean room, religious radio station playing… weird. "… 'Living God's Way' with Sister Rosemary…"

There was a clicking sound, signalling that someone was about to enter the room. I quickly opened the closet and slid inside. I left the door open just a fraction so I could see into the room.

"What a beautiful day." A red headed girl said when she entered the room. She wore a long sleeved jumper, a skirt that went down to her ankles and she had her hair pulled back. "I'm sorry you can't enjoy it, father. And you know what I was surprised to find? They have library in this den of sin. I learned all _kinds _of new things about the book today."

Okay, who's this geek? And who's she talking to? It smell's weird in here… like… like blood.

"Unbeliever. Worshiper of false idols." I heard a voice mumbling behind me. I slowly turned to see a large man in a priest outfit. "Burn… burn in the flames of torment."

Oh God, I almost screamed. _Come on_, Bella… you kill these things. Now is not the time for a _Linnea Quigley _impression. Find a weapon. Shotgun in my duffel, shit I left my duffel in the fucking car… there's a knife in my boot.

"HHHHHHHHHH." The thing breathed.

It's not moving.

It's like it's frozen or something.

Well, I found a ghost. Now I just have to get the hell out of here.

"What's that father wrath?" The red head said as she undressed. "Are you still mad that you can only move when I say so? Y'know, if I had had this much control over Jeremy, life would have been so much easier. Sit Jeremy. Love me forever Jeremy. Well, I have to have shower father, so being a good priest and close your-"

Fuck it. No time for subtlety.

I burst out of the closet and punched the girl square in the nose, cutting off what she had been saying.

I held her down on the ground and pulled the knife out of my boot.

"Talk hun, or you get an emergency breast reduction!" I threatened. She muttered something under her breath that I didn't understand. I let out a small scream when the ghost grabbed me.

"That's right father, enjoys your freedom." The crazy bitch laughed.

I managed to slip out of the ghost's grasp and jumped out of the window. It was only two stories and I landed in the bushes with a thud. I picked myself up off the ground and ran as fast as I could away from the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward P.O.V<em>**

When Bella stepped out of the car and I drove away, I noticed she had left her duffel in the back seat. So there I was, parked in front of Club Clam, waiting for Bella, although she wouldn't be back for an hour or so.

I tried to stop myself, but my curiosity got the better of me and I reached into the back seat and unzipped the duffel. I grabbed the first thing I could reach; an old leather journal. I couldn't read it, could I?

Once again, my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the journal to the first page.

It wasn't Bella's journal. It was her father's.

_Bella, I thought you were too young to understand this, but you're starting to and that scares me. Since your mother died, I've seen unspeakable things, and now you've seen them and that's my fault. One day you'll understand why I've trained you to be prepared. But I promise you, one day you'll be safe. One day I'll never have to leave you again. Until then I can only pray that you're strong enough to take care of yourself. One of us has to be. – Dad._

I put down the book when I saw another leather book, but this one didn't look as old. It was Bella's. I couldn't invade her private thoughts, I'd already invaded her father's. I opened the book to the first page and didn't exactly like what I found.

_I don't exactly know why I'm writing this all down. Bobby's not exactly happy with me. He keeps asking me if I'm okay. But how can you say you're okay when you've seen what I've seen? How could I listen to him comfort me when I know you're suffering? You're not in peace, Dean. That much, I know._

_I'll tell you this Dean, I'm a little lost right now. _

I flipped the book open to the last entry.

_Battled that nasty little bugger today. Kicked the beast back to whatever corner of hell it came from. But as I looked into that stinking mouth, I wondered for the hundredth time: when's my time gonna' come?_

_And if something happens to me, what's going to happen to Bobby and Sam?_

_Just trying to do this without you, Dean…_

_Dean…_

_Dean…_

The last entry confused me. What beast did Bella battle? Does she have feelings for this Dean guy?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella .S P.O.V<em>**

The atmosphere at the 'girls go naughty' party was raging. When I walked in, I found that red headed bitch shooting some guy. The kids around me went into panic and attempted to get out but the doors were now locked. Ghost lock down.

"Huh, what do you know? Maybe I could have done this all by myself." The red head said with a smirk. She looked towards me and smiled evilly. "Hey, you're the girl who broke into my room and hit me in the face. That _really _hurt. I think I'll let father wrath kill all these sinners and fornicators. But I think I'll kill you myself. I figure, I'm right in God's eyes." She pressed her gun to my head. "After Jeremy fucked that wet t-shirt contest winning slut on spring break, it was God that led me to that church basement… to that old dusty book with all of its spells. And it was God that led me to father wrath. And it was God that led me here so I could kill you. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah…" I muttered before pushing the gun away and punching her in the face. "Keep clucking bitch."

She tackled me, throwing me on top of the bar. I reached behind me and found what felt to be picks. I grabbed a hand full and shoved them into her face. She let out a scream and moved away from me so she could pick the tiny splinters from her face. I rolled backwards and fell behind the bar.

"Killing you is going to give me more pleasure than Jeremy ever did," red head growled.

"Yeah, well," I started, "maybe if you weren't such a cold fish."

She jumped over the bar and on top of me. She lifted the book above her head.

"After I beat you senseless," she said as I tried to crawl away, "I'm going to find a spell to turn you inside out while you're still alive."

I grabbed a gun that was underneath the bar and turned around to shoot at the book.

"My book!" The red head screamed.

"Yeah, and your head too unless you just chill the fuck out," I said while I stood in front of her, gun pointed at her head.

"My book… my book!" The red head panicked. She jumped up and attacked me. "I can't do anything without my book! I didn't even get through all the spells!"

I kicked her and knocked her into the liquor cabinet.

"Who do you think is faster, bimbo?" The red head asked as she stood up.

"I don't know, but I think you're winning the wet t-shit contest," I said with a smart ass smile when she looked down at her now see through white shirt. "Made ya' look." I muttered before grabbing my matches, lighting one and throwing it at her chest.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she burst into flames. The doors opened.

I got out of there as fast as I could. As long as she was dead, Father Wrath wouldn't be after anyone. I made my way back to Club Clam and found Edward sitting in my parked Mustang.

"Where've you been?" Edward asked when I got in the car.

"Some party," I replied.

It was dark out when we arrived back in Forks. Edward pulled into the drive way and turned the engine off.

"I was thinking while were driving…" Edward trailed off.

"About getting some help with your maniac driving, I hope."

"Silly Bella," Edward chuckled. "Driving is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."

"Show-off," I grumbled.

He smiled.

"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands.

He pressed his cool marble lips to mine. It was brief and sweet, but as soon as it started, it was over.

Edward leaned back to stare into my eyes. I could have punched myself in the fucking face.

That's when I finally connected the dots. I'm surprised Charlie hadn't figured it out.

Speed, strength, ice cold skin, they can't go out in sunlight, they never eat, their eyes change colour. Vampires.

Obviously, they weren't the kind of vampires I was used to, that's probably why I didn't notice straight away.

"I know what you are." I whispered before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You're a vampire." I said. "Your skin is ice cold, you're pale white, you never eat, you don't show up to school when it's sunny."

"So you immediately jump to the conclusion that I'm a vampire?" Edward asked me with a humourless laugh.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked him.

"If you truly believe I'm a vampire then why aren't you screaming?" Edward challenged.

"I've seen some horrible things," I answered vaguely. "Do you feed on human blood?"

Edward hesitated. "No. My family and I feed from animals. We like to think of ourselves as being vegetarians."

"Does the sunlight hurt you?" I questioned him.

"Myth," Edward replied. "But we can't go out in sunlight for another reason. I'll show you some time if you want."

"Do you turn into bats?"

"Myth."

"Coffins?"

"Myth."

"Do you need to be invited in to enter a house?"

"No."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen," Edward replied.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked him.

"Awhile," Edward said, trying not to smile. "So you're really not scared of me?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Do you want to stop by my place after work tomorrow?" Edward asked after a moment.

"You mean you want me to go with you to a house full of vampires?" I asked.

"They won't hurt you Bella." Edward assured me. "You better go inside and get some sleep. You've got a morning shift, so I'll be here to pick you up at 12."

Edward handed me my keys and my duffel. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. It began to rain just as I reached the front porch.

"I'll see you at school Bella," Edward gave me his crooked smile before getting in his Volvo. I opened the front door and then quickly closed it behind me. I pressed my back against the door and began to panic.

What if Bobby found out that I'm actually interested in a vampire? So many have been killed by supernatural creatures, Dean would be rolling in his grave if he knew I'd gotten that close to a vampire and _didn't _try to kill it.

What would my family think of me? I wouldn't be invited to anymore family thanksgiving's, that's for sure.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be Charlie, he was fishing with Billy, and Edward's the only other person who knows exactly where I am.

I opened the front door cautiously and found myself wishing it had been Edward instead of the imposter that stood in front of me.

"Hey," the imposter breathed.

"I don't believe it," I whispered. "You're not Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed. And FYI, Bella left South Dakota two week after Dean's death and she's currently been in Forks for three months and three weeks, which means that Dean has been out of hell for a week and already knows about Castiel.

**Cast:****  
><strong>Bella Singer played by Sophia Bush

Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles

Sam Winchester played by Jared Padalecki


	5. Meeting Parents and Baseball

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **3,991

**Chapter title: **Meeting Parents and Baseball

**Chapter rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **So, um, I haven't got much to say about this chapter, I just hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"I know it seems impossible, but it's me," the imposter assured me. He stepped inside the house and my fist immediately connected with his face. He doubled over in pain and I kneed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and I began to kick him in the stomach.<p>

Once I knew he was down and wouldn't be getting up for a minute, I ran upstairs and towards Charlie's room, where he had an arsenal in his closet. Before I could reach the door, fake Dean grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my torso. He pressed his mouth against my ear and breathed against me.

"You're not Dean," I whimpered. "You're not Dean."

"I am Dean," he said.

"No, you're not!" I said and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp but his arms tightened.

"Your name is Isabella Marie Singer, your father is Bobby Singer. When we were kids, I gave you a necklace for protection. I got out of hell a week ago, it's me." Dean explained. Dean let me go and I immediately backed up against Charlie's bedroom door. Dean pulled out his phone, dialled a number, then put it on speaker.

"Hello?" My father's voice came through the phone.

"Dad?" I said.

"Bella? Where's Dean?" Bobby asked.

"You mean it's really him?" I asked in disbelief.

"I went through it when he showed up at my house. It's really him." Bobby confirmed what Dean had been saying. Before Bobby could say anything, I moved forward and threw my arms around Dean.

I heard Dean tell Bobby he'd call him back and then I felt Dean's arms encircle my body. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of once again being in Dean's arms.

"H-how did this happen?" I stuttered out. "How are you out?"

"It's gonna' sound crazy," Dean said.

"Angels?" I asked in disbelief before taking a swig of beer. Dean and I sat on the couch in the lounge room. "As in fluffy wings and halos?"

"Well, they don't have fluffy wings," Dean grumbled. "They're dicks."

"Why didn't you just call me?" I asked.

"Bobby told me as soon as I got back to his place that you were in this town, but I just needed to know what the hell was goin' on before I came to get you." Dean explained.

"Came to get me?" I asked Dean, my brows furrowing. "You mean, Bobby wants me back inSouth Dakota?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "Now that we know it was an angel that pulled me out and not a demon, Bobby thinks you'd be safest with either him or Sam and I."

"You know what?" I said as I stood up and put my beer down on the coffee table. "I think I'm gonna' stay in Forks for a while."

"What the hell's in Forks?" Dean asked in confusion. "We need you back, Bells."

"Bobby sent me away so I could have a normal life, so I could forget about what happened to you." I answered.

"I'm out now." Dean stated. "It's like it never happened."

"But it did," I said. "I hated the fact that Bobby sent me here, but it's my home now. I've got a life here."

"So that's it?" Dean growled out as he stood up. "You're just gonna' leave? Angels have come back down to earth. Do you know what that means, Bells? It's the end of the world, the freaking apocalypse!"

"Then I guess I'll be here when it happens." I snapped at him.

"I expected this from Sam, but I never actually thought you'd-" Dean started.

"Don't you dare," I growled dangerously as I pointed my finger at him. "Don't you _dare _try and turn this around on me and act like it is so horrible that I want a normal life. I missed you _so _much, but I am _not _going back there."

"You're a hunter, Bella. You hunt!" Dean bit out.

"I can't keep watching people die, Dean." I said. "We are surviving at the expense of all these people who put their heart in our hands."

Dean nodded and I could see that he was trying to contain his anger. Dean stomped past me and out of the front door, I cringed when he slammed it behind me.

Tears began to fall by the time I'd walked up the stairs and reached my room. I turned on the radio and sat down on the edge of my bed. I didn't like the song that was playing but I could be bothered to change it.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night. I miss the way we sleep, like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile. I miss the way we breathe. _

I kicked my shoes off and fell back onto the bed.

_But I never told you, what I should have said. No, I never told you, I just held it in. And now, I miss everything about you. I can't believe that I still want you. After everything we've been through. I miss everything about you._

I must have fallen asleep in that position because when I awoke, some new school rock song was playing. I looked over to the alarm clock so see I was already an hour late for my shift.

"Shit!" I yelled and jumped up. As I ran past the radio, I slammed my hand on the off button and made my way straight to the shower.

I showered quickly and got dressed into some blue jeans, a grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black converses.

"You're late," Sal growled when I walked into the diner, "_again_!"

"I'll make up the time, I swear." I said.

"No way, I'm done with you Singer." Sal stated.

"Please Sal, I need this job." I begged. "Please."

"Sorry Singer, maybe you can get a job atNewton's store." Sal said.

My eyes widened when Jessica walked behind the counter. "You gave her my job?" I growled at Sal.

"What can I say, she shows up on time." Sal smirked at.

Great, this is just peachy. First my dead best friend shows up at my door step and then I lose my job. _Fantastic_.

I let out a soft growl and stormed out of the diner.

As soon as I was parked back at my home, I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel angrily. I noticed in the rear view mirror that Dean's 67 Impala was parked across the street.

What does he want now?

I got out of my car and walked up the porch steps to find the door open. Of course he broke in.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Dean when I entered the house and found him sitting on the first few steps of the staircase.

"Turns out I don't have to be back at Bobby's for until Thursday." Dean said. "I think I'll use these next few days to convince you to come back to hunting."

"Dean-" I tried, but he cut me off.

"We need you. This is too much to ask, but I have to ask it." Dean said after he'd stood up. "For what it's worth, I'd give anything not to have you do this, but we need you. There aren't enough hunters in the world to face what's coming, so we need as many as we can get."

"You can crash on the couch for the next few days." I offered. "But I'm not leaving Forks."

I left Dean in the living room and walked upstairs to my room. I searched through my closet until I found the old pictures of Sam, Dean and I. I sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through them.

After I while, I pulled out my wallet and took out the picture that Bobby took of us the night before Dean's death.

_As Bobby took that last picture of the four of us, it finally dawned on me; Dean's going to die tomorrow. _

_As soon as the camera had finished flashing, I left the room as quickly as I could. I let a few tears fall down my cheeks as I leaned against the column supporting the front of the house on the porch. _

_"You okay?" I heard Dean's voice coming from behind me._

_"You're going to die." I whispered. "You're actually going to die."_

_"Not if I can help it," Dean said. _

_"Stop," I said._

_"Stop what? Having hope?" Dean growled. He grabbed my fore arm and spun me around so I could face him. "I am not going to die. I'm going to leave you."_

_Dean slowly leaned towards me. I knew what he was going to do, I just couldn't believe that after all these years of crushing on Dean he was actually going to kiss me. I never even thought he liked me. _

_When Dean's lips were barely an inch away from mine, there was a loud bang inside the house and Dean quickly pulled away._

_"I'm sorry," Dean muttered before quickly walking back into the house to see what had happened._

"Did you seriously keep those?" I looked up to see Dean smiling as he leant against the door frame. He eyes were trained on the pictures that lay spread out on the bed. He moved to the bed and picked up all the pictures before sitting next to me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Dean suddenly burst out laughing. I looked to see he was holding up a picture of him and me at Bobby's house. Sam had just left for college back then.

"You remember that night?" I asked him.

"How could I forget?" Dean laughed. "You were scary back then."

_"Dad!" I yelled as I walked into the house to see that Dean and Bobby were watching TV. "Some people are singing stupid songs outside our house!"_

_"Yeah, Bells, they're called Christmas carollers." Dean laughed._

_"In two seconds, they're about to be called the people who got killed by the chick with the branch." I said in a serious voice and Dean let out a loud laugh._

Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I immediately leaned into him, resting my head into his shoulder. I looked up to meet his eyes and felt the same pull I'd felt that night on Bobby's porch.

I lifted my head up and inched my face closer to Dean's. Our lips were close, just another inch. So, of course there had to be a knock on the door.

This time it was me who pulled away from Dean.

"Do you know who's at the door?" Dean asked after a moment.

"I've sort of got a date," I replied.

"You've got a date?" Dean asked in disbelief. "With a high school kid?"

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs, Dean following me. I knew very well that Edward could have heard Dean and I up in the bedroom but Dean knew any human would be able to hear us from outside the front door. So, with Dean being Dean, he just had to embarrass me.

"No, Bella, I will not go up to your room with you!" Dean said very loudly and I lightly shoved him in the shoulder which made Dean laugh.

I opened the door to see Edward and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm D-" Dean started.

"Derek, he's Derek." I lied. I'd told Edward that Dean was dead.

"Yeah, I'm Derek." Dean said and Edward shook Dean's outstretched hand. Dean swung his arm around my shoulder. "Well, I must say I didn't expect to meet Bella's other boyfriend so early in our relationship."

"Ew! Gross!" I exclaimed, shoving Dean in the shoulder. "Go drive your car around or something."

"It's a rollercoaster ride," Dean said with a grin, completely ignoring me, "but I don't want it to stop."

I hit Dean in the arm again and he let out a small laugh.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said with forced politeness.

"Well, _Derek_, Edward and I have to go, we've got a date." I said through gritted teeth.

"You know, I'm only in town for a few days," Dean said to Edward, still ignoring me. "You wouldn't mind if I tag along, would you?"

Edward clearly didn't like Dean, but of course, Edward being Edward, he had to be polite. "Of course, I haven't met anyone from Bella's family. Are you a brother or something?"

"My dad was a friend of Bobby Singer." Dean said. "So, where's the date?"

"So, you're meeting his parents already? Must be serious," Dean said and I sent him a death glare. Dean had refused to go anywhere near Edward's Volvo and dragged me to his Impala with him. We were currently driving down a long stretch of road behind Edward's car.

"I like this guy, Dean. Could you please not blow this for me?" I asked Dean.

"Come on Bells, what kind of guy would I be if I did something like that?" Dean sent me a smirk.

At the end of the road was a large, white mansion that looked like it was from a fairytale or something.

"Pretty boy's rich." Dean muttered and I waked him in the shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Don't call him that!" I said.

Dean parked the impala and we stepped out of the car and walked to the porch.

"This is your house?" I asked Edward in disbelief.

Edward smiled and opened the front door for us.

"This is the inside of your house?" I asked in disbelief. It had a modern spin to it. The walls were white, there were plants everywhere and there were weird artworks all over the walls.

Edward helped me out of my jacket and placed it on a rack that was next to the front door. As we walked up the stairs, Dean and I examined the artwork. We turned a corner at the top of the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find that Edward's family were all there.

"Bella, we're making lunch for you," A woman with red hair who I assumed to be Esme told me. "I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, absolutely," I said. All other words were cut off by the sound of 'Not Going Away' by Ozzy Osbourne. All eyes turned to Dean as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room to answer it. "I'll be back in a minute." I said and followed Dean back down the stairs.

He hung up and turned to face me. "That was Sam, we've got a case two states over." Dean informed me. "I've gotta' go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just be careful." I said.

"Nothing's gonna' happen to me." Dean assured me. As Dean walked back to his impala, I walked back up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to eat?" Esme smiled at me.

"She already ate." Edward pointed out and Rosalie, the beautiful blond, smashed the glass bowl she was holding in her hands.

"Perfect." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"It's just because I know you don't eat…" I trailed off.

"That was very considerate of you." Esme said.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward muttered.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said angrily.

"I'd never tell anyone." I assured the family. "Besides, if I opened my mouth, I'd be sent to the nut house."

"She knows that."Carlislesaid.

"Yeah, well the problem is you two have gone public now, so…" Emmett trailed off.

"No, she should know," Rosalie said, "the entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly, as in I become dinner?" I asked with raised eyebrows and everyone except Rosalie began to laugh.

"Hi Bella,"Alicesaid as she walked into the room with Jasper trailing behind her. "I'mAlice."Alicemoved forward to embrace me in a hug and I immediately stiffened. My hand was itching to pull my gun out of the waistband of my jeans. "Oh, you do smell good."

"Alice, what are you-" Edward started.

"It's okay,"Aliceinterrupted Edward, "Bella and I are gonna' be great friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said stiffly.

"It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt her."Aliceassured Jasper.

"Alright, uh, I'm gonna' take you on a tour of the rest of the house," Edward said.

"I'll see you soon."Alicesaid.

"Okay," I muttered and left the room with Edward.

He led me up another set of stairs and through the house until we reached a large room with giant windows for walls. There were rows and rows of CD's on shelves, a large white couch against one of the windows, some book shelves and a closet built into the wall next to the door.

"This is my room," Edward said shyly. I stepped into the room to look around.

"No bed?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I-I don't sleep." Edward muttered.

"Ever?" I asked in disbelief and Edward shook his head. "You have so much music," I said. I wasn't surprised to find that most of the CD's were of classical music. "What are you listening to?" I muttered and pressed the button on his stereo. The sound of a piano playing echoed through the speakers. "Well, you're not a classic rock fan, that's for sure."

"It's, uh, Debussy." Edward said shyly.

"Whatever that is," I muttered.

Edward moved forward and held one of my hands. Before I knew what was happening, Edward was spinning me around on the spot. I quickly dropped his hand and moved back.

"What?" Edward asked me in confusion.

"I don't dance." I stated.

"Well, I could always make you." Edward smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said.

"Well… you really shouldn't have said that," Edward said with a crooked smile. Edward grabbed me and practically tackled me onto his couch. I let out a loud laugh and tried to sit up, but Edward wouldn't let me. "Are you scared of me now?"

"No!" I laughed and Edward joined in. Once we'd stopped laughing, Edward looked into my eyes and leant forward to press his lips against mine.

This kiss was just like the other one; sweet. I could tell that Edward was about to move away so I moved my hand to his head and tangled my fingers into his hair, holding his head securely to my lips.

Edward quickly removed my hand from his hair and sat us up into a sitting position. I was about to ask what was wrong with him but Alice and Emmett walked into the room.

"There's a storm coming."Alicesmiled.

"We're going to head out to the clearing." Emmett grinned. "Do you want to come, Bella?"

"What are you doing in the clearing?" I asked cautiously.

"Baseball," Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Why do you need to wait for a storm to come?" I asked curiously.

"It's the only time we can play." Edward informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see." Edward said.

Instead of going in the Volvo to this clearing, Edward and I instead went in Emmett's jeep. By the time we arrived, the rest of the Cullen's were already there.

"I'm glad you're here, we need an umpire." Esme said with a smile.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said as Esme walked with me.

"I know you cheat." Esme said and we stopped walking. "Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella."

"Okay," I muttered. The Cullen's quickly divided into teams and began their game.

"It's time."Alicecalled before swinging her arm and throwing the ball to Rosalie who hit the ball. The ball made a loud cracking sound and flew far into the woods.

"Okay, now I see why you need the thunder." I said. I could see Edward run into the woods after the ball. "That's gotta' be a home run, right?"

Esme shook her head and said, "Edward's very fast."

Just as Rosalie neared home base, the little white ball flew out of the forest and towards Esme. Esme caught it with ease just as Rosalie slid along the grassy ground and her foot touched the base.

"You're out." I said.

"Out! Woo!" Emmett yelled and Rosalie sent him a glare. "Babe, come on, it's just a game."

As Rosalie stood up, she sent me glares and pushed past me.

"Nice kitty."Carlislesaid next, then Jasper. They both scored home runs.

Rosalie had just hit another ball whenAlicesuddenly stopped moving.

"Stop!" She yelled and all heads snapped towards her.

Everyone quickly gathered around the home base mark.

"They were leaving, then they heard us."Alicesaid to Edward.

"Let's go," Edward said to me.

"It's too late."Carlislesaid. The Cullen's all assembled into a line.

"I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm so sorry." Edward apologized.

"What?" I asked in confusion. What the hell is going on?

"Just be quiet and stand behind me." Edward said and we joined the Cullen's. Three figures emerged from the woods at the other end of the clearing and made their way towards us. The one in front had dark skin and dread looks while the other male had long blond hair and the female had long, curly, red hair. Vampires.

But these vampires didn't have the golden coloured eyes I'd grown accustomed to. No, their eyes were red. I remembered that Edward had said something about vampires having red eyes means that they feed on humans. So I could be sure that they were indeed vampire and not demons.

"I believe this belongs to you," the guy with the dreadlocks said in a Jamaican accent as he held up the baseball. Dreadlocks threw the ball toCarlisle, who caught it easily.

"Thank you,"Carlislesaid.

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." Dreadlocks said as he nodded towards the two other vampires.

"I'mCarlisle, this is my family."Carlisleintroduced himself. "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused a mess for us."

"Our apologies," Laurent said, "we didn't realise the territory had been claimed.

"We maintain a permanent residence near by."Carlislestated.

Why the hell are we standing here and having a polite conversation with these monsters? If I hadn't been with the Cullen's at that point in time, I'd have lit the bitches on fire. In fact, as we stood there, my hand was inching towards the lighter in my pocket.

"Really?" Laurent asked in confusion and turned his head to James. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east,"Victoriaspoke up, "you should be safe."

"Excellent."Carlislesaid.

"Could you use three more players?" Laurent said and the Cullen's all looked at each other. "Come on, just one game."

"Sure,"Carlislesaid, "why not? A few of us were leaving, you can take their place."

Victoria and Laurent turned to walk away but James was looking at me. My hand inched even closer to the lighter.

After a few moments, James turned to walk away but a gust of wind blew my hair around, sending my scent right at James.

James spun around, teeth bared. Before I knew what was happening, I'd been pushed behind The Cullen's who were all now crouched in frond of me.

"You brought a snack!" James growled.

"The girl is with us,"Carlislestated, "I think it'd be best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Laurent said and cautiously stepped away from the Cullen's.

The three vampires turned and began to walk away.

Carlisleturned to Edward and said, "Get Bella out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review.

**Cast:****  
><strong>Bella Singer played by Sophia Bush

Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles

Sam Winchester played by Jared Padalecki


	6. Back to Sioux Falls

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **3,087

**Chapter title: **Back to Sioux Falls

**Chapter rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **So, I shall be putting up a pole for you to vote on so you can tell me how you want this story to end. I was thinking of ending it soon and writing a sequel, what do you think? There are many a quotes from Supernatural in this here chapter. So, strap yourself in and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>Edward pressed me against the wall of the shower and peppered my neck with kisses.<p>

"Oh God," I groaned.

"Not God," a smart ass, cocky voice said and who I originally thought was Edward pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Dean," I muttered, looking into those green eyes.

"Bella," Dean whispered and pressed his lips against mine.

While his right hand was wrapped in chains of my hair, he grabbed my thigh with his other hand and wrapped it around his firm body. He caressed my bottom lip with his tongue. I freely opened my mouth to let him in. He grabbed my other leg and I wrapped it around his waist, leaving his hands on my lower back being the only thing supporting me. It felt as if the world was in slow motion. It was like I could feel every individual drop of water as it hit my body.

"Bella," Dean whispered. "Bella. Bella. Bella! Bella!"

"Bella, wake up !'' Jasper's voice called to me.

I jerked and my eyes snapped open. Weird dream.

"Where are we?" I groaned sleepily.

"We're about 5 minutes away fromSioux Falls,"Alicesaid.

_"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" I asked the vampires in the jeep._

_"No!" Edward said harshly. _

_"I need to make sure my father's okay, but James won't expect me to go home." I said and Alice, Emmett and Jasper turned their attention towards me. "James will expect me to be with you, so Alice can come with me back to South Dakota while you figure out how you're gonna' kill James."_

_"That's a good plan." Emmett muttered._

_"I can't leave you alone." Edward said and he gripped the steering wheel tighter._

_"You're going to have to," I said softly._

Sure enough, 5 minutes later we turned into the junk yard that surrounded my home.

"This is where you live?"Aliceasked me in disgust.

"My dad lived here when he was a kid, he fixes up cars now." I replied. Jasper stopped the car and I jumped out. The car Bobby usually drove was no where to be seen, neither was the impala.

I walked up the porch steps and to the front door. I retrieved the spare key from underneath the welcome mat and opened the front making noises of disgust as we entered the house.

"Dad," I called into the house. "Dad!"

There was no answer. I pulled out my phone and dialled Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

"What's wrong? Do you need me back in Forks?" Dean asked.

"No, no, it's fine. Have you seen Bobby?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah, he's with us, why?"

"No reason, I just miss him. Tell him to visit me when you finish the case."

I hung up and turned to Alice and Jasper.

"My dad's working a job, he won't be back in Sioux Falls for a few days, a week tops." I toldAliceand Jasper. "Come on, I'll take you on a tour of the house."

I led through the living room, the kitchen and all the upstairs room, but I made an effort to avoid the basement and library.

"I still can't believe you live here." Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"You two can do whatever, watch TV or something." I said. I left them in the living room and made my way into the library. How could I not have known about the vampires? There had to be some lore on it somewhere.

I pulled out a bunch of book and began my research.

I'd faced vampires a few times and I needed to know how to kill one. I remember hunting them with Sam and Dean. We were on a vampire hunt when we ran into a hunter who'd let hunting turn him into the monsters he'd spent his life trying to snuff. Yeah. Gordon. I'm talking to you.

"Bella?"Alice said softly. I quickly slammed shut the book I was reading and looked up at her.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"You've been in here for a few hours, don't you think you should sleep?" Alice said as he eyes scanned the room. They finally drifted to the large devil's trap on the ceiling. "What the hell is that?"

"Uh, Bobby got a little too obsessed with this band and that's their logo." I lied. Alice nodded and looked back at me. I quickly put the books away and followed Alice out of the room, closing the doors behind me.

It must have been around 2 o'clock in the morning when I heard something move in my room.

My eyes snapped open and I reached underneath my bed to retrieve my shotgun. I stepped out of the bed cautiously and after checking my room for any threats, I walked into the hallway.

"Alice? Jasper?" I called out, but there was no answer. When I reached downstairs, I checked the living room first. As soon as I saw Jasper and Alice passed out on the couch I began to panic. Vampires can't pass out!

I dragged Jasper and Alice into the library and salted a large circle around us. I stood in front of the with my shot gun cocked.

"Isabella Singer?" A man with dark hair and slight stubble said in a deep voice as he stepped into the room. He wore a suit that looked like it had seen better day and a large trench coat.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?" I growled.

"I'm the one who gripped Dean Winchester tight and raised him from perdition." He replied in a serious voice.

"You're the angel?" I asked in disbelief.

"We need to talk, Bella." He said and his eyes flickered to the two unconscious vampires. "Alone."

"What did you do to them?" I asked him.

"Your friends are alive." He assured me.

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"Castiel," he replied.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You must return to hunting with the Winchester's." Castiel demanded.

"No way," I said. "Why the hell would you want me to hunt?"

"Sam Winchester is headed down a dangerous road." Castiel said darkly. "You must help Dean stop him."

"Or what?" I growled.

"Or we will." He replied. I heard groaning behind me and turned to see Alice and Jasper were waking up. I looked around the room to see that Castiel had vanished so I put my gun down on the desk.

"Bella?" Alice groaned. "Wh-what happened?"

"I don't know." I lied. "What do you remember?"

"I was sketching and then nothing." Alice replied. I helped her up along with Jasper.

"Maybe the stress just got to you and you passed out?" I suggested.

Alice was about to say something when her phone rang and her words died on her lips.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to me. Your father, she mouthed.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" It was my father's voice, in a familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood, anytime I'd gotten too close to a demon or strayed out of his sight during a hunt.

I sighed. I'd been expecting this, though I'd tried to make my message do Dean as unalarming.

"Calm down, Dad," I said in my most soothing voice, walking slowly away fromAlice.

"Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."  
>I paused, surprised that he hadn't interrupted me yet.<p>

"Dad?"

"Be careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice - the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials. He spoke very quickly.

"Now I don't need to hurt your father, so please do exactly as I say, and he'll be fine." He paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Dad, stay where you are.'"

"No, Dad, stay where you are." My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice was amused, still light and friendly. "Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your father to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Dad, please listen to me.' Say it now."

"Dad please listen to me," my voice pleaded. I walked very slowly to the kitchen, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say 'Dad, trustme.'"

"Dad, trustme."

"This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your father arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

I waited.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your father's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

Somehow, there had to be a way. Perhaps I could call upon Castiel? He could knock them out and I could bring him with me as backup.

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for you mother," the friendly voice promised. "You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your father if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes." My voice broke. There goes any hope of bringing Castiel. What really baffles me is how he got to Bobby. I better check in with Sam and Dean to make sure James doesn't have them.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to the abandoned warehouse where your father use to take you? Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day," he said politely.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" I asked tersely.

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please."

I waited.

"It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your father called, and that you talked him out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Dad.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Dad." The tears were coming. I tried to fight them back.

"Say, 'I love you, Dad, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Dad." My voice was thick. "I'll see you soon," I promised.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up.

I immediately dialled Dean's number.

"Yeah?" Dean grumbled.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Uh, we finished up the hunt, so we're about half an hour away from Bobby's." Dean replied. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I lied to you, I'm not in Forks, I'm inSouth Dakota." I informed Dean. "Is Bobby with you?"

"No, he thinks you're in Forks and he's going to see you." Dean said. "What the hell's goin' on Bells?"

"Turn on the GPS on my phone and come find me, I'll see you soon." I hung up just as Dean began to say something.

I walked back into the library to findAliceand Jasper.

"Sorry about this," I muttered. Alice and Jasper stared at me in confusion for a few moments. I closed my eyes and prayed. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." I cracked an eyelid to see that there was no angel in the room, just two vampires staring at me like I'm nuts, which I probably am. "Come on Castiel, don't be dick! I've got myself a situation down here. Do you- do you copy?" I cracked an eyelid again to see no angel.

"What on earth are you doing?" Alice asked me. My eyes widened when they landed on the angel standing behind Alice.

"Hey," I muttered to Castiel and Alice and Jasper immediately jumped away when they saw him. "Could you, uh, knock them out again?"

Alice and Jasper gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. Castiel pressed his hands against their foreheads and they were immediately knocked out.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled. I leant down to grab Alice's keys and got the hell out of there without saying another word to Castiel.

I took Alice's car to the warehouse. James must have taken Bobby when he got to Forks.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a pretty good way to go.

The sky was dark and the stars were out. I pulled up in front of the warehouse where I remembered Bobby taking me to hunt on countless occasions.

I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that led me face to face with death. They also brought me to Edward.

I stepped into the dark warehouse cautiously and looked around. No one had been here in a very long time. There was a punching bag still in the corner.

_"Come on Bella! Bobby can do better than that!" Dean teased me while I punched and kicked the punching bag._

_"Shut up." I grumbled and threw another punch towards the bag._

All the memories of my time with Dean, Sam and Bobby flooded my head.

"Bella? Bella! Bella!" I heard Bobby's voice call out. I noticed there was a tiny TV in the corner of the room. I walked closer towards it until I could see that it was Bobby on the TV screen. It was a video Dean had taken when I was a kid and I'd run off into the junkyard. It'd never seen Bobby so scared in my life.

The sound of dark chuckling came from behind me and I whirled around to see James, the tracker.

"The Cullen's don't know about you, do they?" James sneered. "Do they know who you really are? Do they know about the things you've done?"

James began to circle me.

"I did my research. I couldn't come up with much on your family." James explained. "Your mother was stabbed to death when you were a baby, the murderer was never found, and your father became the town drunk. Then I found the records on you and your friends, the Winchester boys. You're wanted for robbery, breaking and entering, murder, credit card fraud, grave desecration. You're not a very good girl, are you Bella?"

"What can I say? Hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career." I said in a smart ass tone.

"Ah, so you're a hunter?" James asked. "Can I ask what a hunter would be doing in Forks of all places?"

"I was lookin' for a hunt, stumbled across the Cullen's." I lied.

"I don't believe you." James said. "You're in love with that boy, Edward. And he's in love with you."

James grabbed me and pressed me into the wall. I cringed when I felt his nose draggin up my neck. "You smell… delicious."

"Well, I'm not a cheeseburger." I muttered and pulled out my knife, slamming it into James's abdomen. He pulled back and growled. I ran as fast as I could towards the door but James grabbed me. I could see he had the bloody knife in his hand.

James threw me to the floor and jumped on top of me. He began to cut into my skin.

"Aaaah! Aaah!" I screamed. The cuts were deep, but not deep enough to kill me. "You know, you're sticking that thing in all the wrong places."

James pulled back with an evil smile, "Really? You sure were squealing."

"Knock yourself out." I said. "I'm a hunter. This isn't the worst thing that's happened to me."

James began to cut me again and I screamed. When I saw the large figure standing behind him, I let out a dark laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked in confusion.

Dean Winchester pulled out Ruby's knife and plunged it into James's back. James eyes widened.

"Dean Winchester's behind you, bloodsucker." I said and smirked. There was an electric sort of spark where the knife went in and James slumped to the floor.

Dean covered the warehouse in oil and just as we left, he threw a match onto the ground and the place lit up.

Dean carried me to the Impala where Sam was sitting at the wheel. He got in the back and held me close to him while Sam drove us to theSioux Falls GeneralHospital.

"I'm tired." I mumbled. "Are you tired Dean?"

"Yeah, but you gotta' stay awake." Dean said. "Alright? Talk to me. Tell me about a good day."

"The night before the hellhounds got you." I whispered. "We spent the entire night together. And when we were on the porch… I should have kissed you. I thought maybe I could save you, but then it got cold. Kinda' like now. The wounds are deep, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered. "We're gonna' get to the hospital. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"You're always saving me." I breathed.

"Somebody's got to." Dean replied.

"If I said 'I love you' right now, would you hold it against me?" I asked. "'Cause I've lost a lot of blood."

I moved my hand to his hair and pulled his lips down to mine. It was brief and sweet, like Edward's kisses, but there was something different about Dean. His lips were warm, and the way they moved against mine mesmerized me.

I took in a deep breath before whispering, "Just in case you can't keep your promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review. AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLE I'LL BE PUTTING UP ON MY PROFILE!

**Cast:****  
><strong>Bella Singer played by Sophia Bush

Dean Winchester played by Jensen Ackles

Sam Winchester played by Jared Padalecki


	7. Stolen Kisses

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **1,832

**Chapter title: **Stolen Kisses

**Chapter rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Quotes from Grey's Anatomy in this chapter. And, uh, well, my bestfriend was with me while I was writing this and felt like writing a little message to you (she can usually spell properly), here it is:

**Hi everyone! I love you and want to have your deliosus babiies, they will feeeud myu hungrye for potado! POTADO! i luv mai potados, preassh send mii sum in da mailru and i will luv u foreveeeer and ever and ever,sankyu and prease injoy diss storyy mai besstest friend wrote, she luvs u all everrry much ****:3 3 **

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up, the room was spining. She'd lost so much blood, the events of the past few days were a blur to her. She remembered coming back to Sioux Falls, meeting Castiel, Dean saving her, their conversation in the car. <em>Oh God! <em>Bella thought. _I kissed Dean. Me, Bella Singer, kissed Dean Winchester, the sex God._

Bella's eyes focused and she was able to clearly see the room she was in. She was lying in a room made up of big white walls. Bella noticed there were flowers in a vase, get well cards were scattered across the room. The blinds were drawn closed, making the rooms light dim.

Bella sat up in her bed and winced at the pain in her abdomen and chest. She threw the blankets off herself and pulled up her hospital gown to see that her mid-drift was bandaged up.

"The doctor said you should be able to leave in a few days." Dean said from the doorway. Luckily Bella was still wearing boy shorts, but that didn't stop the blush that formed on her cheeks when Dean saw her gown hiked up around her waist. Dean, seeing the blush, winked at Bella and moved over to her bed. Bella quickly shoved her gown back down and pulled the covers over her body.

"What did you tell them?" Bella asked curiously, trying not to make eye contact with Dean. She felt completely embarrased that she'd kissed Dean. But, to be fair, she did think she was going to die at the time.

"I found you in an alleyway all beat up." Dean replied. "About what you said yesterday, you know, the night before I went to-"

"We shouldn't talk about this right now." Bella interrupted Dean. He flinched back. "This doesn't change anything. I can't just run away with you and Sam."

"I know this looks bad..." Dean trailed off.

"Sam told me about what you're dealing with, about what's coming after you." Bella said.

"Sammy doesn't know what he's talking about." Dean asserted.

"I can't hunt with you. Look at me, Dean. I can't live like this." Bella explained.

"These things are always going to be after you, Bella!" Dean tried. "Those bitches will never stop."

"I'm going back to Forks once I get out of this hospital." Bella informed Dean.

"No, Bella." Dean said.

"It's better this way." Bella said.

"Bella, I can't just lose you." Dean muttered.

"Take care of yourself, Dean." Bella whispered.

"No." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"No." Dean said a little louder this time. Before Bella knew what was happening, Dean's lips were on hers. It wasn't like their previous kiss. Dean kissed Bella like it was the last kiss they would ever share. He kissed her with despretation and raw passion. Bella moved her lips against Dean's, getting caught up in all the emotion, it was like she was releasing everything she felt for Dean into that kiss. Dean bit down on Bella's bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of that, and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Dean pulled away only when they needed to catch their breath, but his lips never left her body. He trailed his furious kissing down her neck. Dean could feel Bella's pulse under his tongue and beating anxiously against his lips. He sucked on her neck until he'd left a Dean sized bruise. Bella could run all the way to Washington, but that wouldn't make her any less Dean's.

"Dean." Bella whispered and Dean pressed his lips to hers once against. "Dean, stop." Bella said louder, and pushed Dean away from her. "I've got a boyfriend."

"That didn't stop you from kissing me back." Dean said huskily.

"You should go." Bella tried to keep her voice steady. "We can't do this. Go. Just go."

Bella briefly saw hurt flash through Dean's eyes and she immediatly felt guilty. She'd been the one to make the first move, she told him she loved him. And then she just had to go and kiss him back. Dean nodded and left the room. Bella succeded in not crying, but she was afraid that if she tried to speak, she'd start balling like a baby.

Bella groaned internally when Edward Cullen entered the room. Why couldn't she just be left alone?

"Bella." Edward breathed.

Bella panicked. She probably had Dean's scent all over her, and her lips were no doubt, swallon from the fierce kissing.

"You scared me half to death." Edward said and began to stroke Bella's hair. "I baffles me how you were able to escape James."

"I, uh, lit him on fire." Bella lied. "Derek found me outside the warehouse and brought me here."

"You killed a vampire?" Edward asked Bella in disbelief.

"I guess I was just lucky." Bella murmered. "What happened with the other vampires? Victoria and Laurent?"

"Laurent isn't so bad." Edward started. "He's going up to Alaska to stay with the Denalie's. He wants to change his eating habits."

"And Victoria?" Bella pressed.

"She got away." Edward replied. "It's okay Bella, she won't hurt you."

"Like when you said James wouldn't hurt me?" Bella asked Edward harshly and he flinched. He hadn't been expecting her to speak to him life that, although he couldn't exactly blame her, he'd been the one to bring her into this world and it was because of him that she nearly died.

Edward was about to reply but the doctor walked in.

"I'll wait outside," Edward mumbled and quickly left the room.

"When can I leave doc?" Bella asked the doctor.

"At the earliest, tomorrow night." The doctor informed her. "When you were attacked, one of the stab wounds pierced one of your lungs. We were able to stitch it up, and if there's no change overnight, then you can leave. All the other stab wounds weren't very deep but you did lose a fair bit of blood, but we gave you a tranfusion, so you should be good to go."

"Thanks doc." Bella muttered. "Could you make sure no one comes in for awhile?"

The doctor nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Bella leant her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

When Bella woke up, she felt a warm hand in hers. She opened her eyes to find that Dean was holding her hand. When Dean saw her eyes open he immediatly sat up.

"You're awake." Dean breathed.

"You're still here." Bella muttered.

"I'm not staying." Dean replied. "Sam and I have work to do. Once you get out of here, we're going back on the road."

"Would you mind dropping by Forks every now and then?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bells." Dean said. He moved to sit on the bed next to her. "Sam and I have to take care of this angel situation, and I don't know if we can come back."

Bella pulled Dean towards her and embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry I'm not going with you."

"You were right Bells, you deserve a normal life." Dean said, embracing her back. "I'm just glad you're okay." Dean felt the arm that was around his neck suddenly fall away from him and drop to the bed. "Bells?" Dean muttered. He moved his head back to make sure Bella was okay. As he did this, Bella's head dropped back, as Dean was no longer supporting that part of her body. "Bella?"

The steady sound of beeping that had once filled the room now sped up dramatically. Dean saw the code blue button behind Bella's head and quickly pressed it.

"Bells? Look at me. Open your eyes!" Dean raised his voice. A group of doctor's cam bustling into the room. The sound of Bella's heart stopping registered on the heart moniter.

"Get a crash cart!" One of the doctors yelled.

Dean was pushed to the corner of the room while the doctors worked to save Bella.

Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever want to live without you. You changed my life.' Did you say it?

"Clear." The nurse standing by the crash cart said and Bella's doctor pressed the paddles to her chest. Dean kept his eyes trained on the heart moniter; no change.

Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it.

"Come on, Singer!" The doctor yelled and pressed the paddles onto her chest once again.

But every now an then, look around.

"Dammit." Dean muttered, and let a few tears fall down his cheeks.

'Cause this is it.

"Come on." The doctor muttered and pressed the paddles to her chest again. But still, the moniter that said Singer, Isabella had no change.

"Clear." The nurse said and the doctor slammed the padles onto Bella's chest.

It might all be gone tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'll be coming back with an all new chapter soon, so stay tuned. Oh, and there are links on my profile to pictures for this story, check them out!

**Music: **Off I Go by Greg Laswell


	8. If I Lose You, I'll Go Mad

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **1,546

**Chapter title: **If I Lose You, I'll Go Mad

**Chapter rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>"You were right Bells, you deserve a normal life." Dean said, embracing me. "I'm just glad you're okay." A wave of tiredness hit me suddenly and I felt as if I couldn't breath. I let my eyes drift shut and let my body go limp. "Bells?" I heard Dean's voice slowly fading. "Bella?" Dean gently shook me.<p>

The pressure in my chest was getting to much to handle, I could no longer breathe.

"Bells? Look at me. Open your eyes!" It sounded like Dean was calling to me from the other end of a long hallway. Those were the last words I heard before the darkness consumed me.

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. I stood up slowly and looked around. There was nothing I could see except white. Where the hell am I?

"You're not dead." A voice said from behind me and I spun around to see a beautiful woman with blond hair. "Yet."

"Who are you?" I asked her harshly.

"What happened to you?" The woman murmured with furrowed brows. "I didn't raise you to be this angry."

"Mom?" I asked, my voice immediatly going soft. "What's happening?"

"You're in a coma in Sioux Falls General Hospital. It's okay sweetie." My mother said soothingly. "You don't have to be scared."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Your life is supposed to go a certain way, and right now you're headed down the wrong road." She explained. "I'm here to correct that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"I wish that I was still alive, Bella. I wish that we could have been a family. And I wish that you could have a normal life." She said softly. "But you're supposed to be a hunter. You have to help Sam and Dean."

"Why?" I demanded. "Why do I have to do the right thing? Nothing good ever happens to those who do the right thing, so why bother? Sam tried to do the right thing and he died. Dean tried to do the right thing and he went to hell. I tried to save my father and I ended up in a coma."

"Come with me." My mother said and began to walk away.

"What?" I asked in confusion. She continued walking and I quickly followed her. We were only walking for a few moments when we came in contact with a big brown door. "I didn't see this here before." I muttered. My mother turned the knob and opened it. We stepped through the door. "Where are we?"

"Forks High School." My mother replied.

"Why?" I asked. We were in the cafeteria. I looked around me to see that everything was like it usually was. The only thing different was that there was a girl dressed in all black sitting at the table where Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric usually sat. "Is that Angela? What happened to her?"

"Ask her yourself." My mother said.

I moved closer to the table to see Angela was scribbling in her notebook.

"Angela?" I asked curiously.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"Angela." I said more firmly this time. Angela's eyes snapped up to meet mine and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"Leave me alone!" Angela growled viciously. She grabbed her bag and books and ran away from the table. I looked around the cafeteria to see my mother standing next to the cafeteria.

"What is this?" I asked Mom.

"This is a world where you're selfish." Mom replied. "Come on." She nodded towards the open door and I followed her through.

This time we were next to a crappy motel. Dean emerged from one of the rooms with a large gash on his forehead.

"Bitch!" He yelled just before he had the door slammed in his face. Dean was holding a bottle of whiskey. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

"It's unfair." I started. "All this crap keeps happening. What am I doing here? Really?"

"I'm here to guide you." Mom replied.

"A guide?" I asked, raising my eyes brows.

"Look, Bella, one of your lungs collapsed, you're not even breathing right now." Mom told me.

"I'm dead?" I asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"What's up with Dean?" I asked, changing the conversation.

Mom once again didn't reply and I let out a groan. She led me through another door and this time we were in a cemetery. The goth version of Angela was standing in front of a grave.

"Who's grave is she standing at?" I asked curiously.

"You never went to Forks, Bella." Mom explained. "You were too selfish to exept what your father was saying. So all the monsters that you've killed in Washington over these past few months, they never died, and they kept killing. One of them got to Angela's boyfriend, Eric."

"I don't like this world, Mom." I said. "I can't be here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dean .W P.O.V<strong>_

"Clear." The nurse yelled. The doctor slammed the paddles onto Bella's chest and I let out a sigh of relief as the monitor began to beep again. The doctor's put some tubes down her throat and continued to work on her for a few more minutes.

"What happened?" I asked Bella's doctor.

"Her left lung collapsed." The doctor replied. "She's in a coma. I don't know when she'll wake up, or even if she will. You should say your goodbyes."

The doctor lef the room and I moved towards Bella's bed.

"Hey, it's me." I tried to keep my voice steady. "I'm a mess. You've gotta' wake up soon 'cause I need you. I'm not sure if I can find my way without you. What do you day? How 'bout you wake up and help me out?"

* * *

><p>We walked through the cemetery until I found an old man standing above Eric's. I let out a groan. I don't want to be here!<p>

"You've got a lot of good things in this life Bells." Mom said. "Friends, family, love. Those are the things that are worth believing in."

"Is there a heaven?" I asked.

"I don't know, is there?" Mom smirked.

"You know, you really suck at this." I told her. "Who's the old man standing at Eric's grave?"

"Someone that used to know him." Mom replied. "But it's not Eric's grave."

"What you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, Eric lived because you went to Forks." Mom explained.

"Then, whos grave is it?" I asked.

"It's your grave, Bells." Mom replied. "If that's what you choose."

"And the woman?" I asked. I watched as the old man turned younger and into Dean.

"He lived a good life Bells." Mom said. "But he could never let go of you."

"I have to go back." I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"I need to tell Dean that I love him." I said. "I want to go back."

"Okay, well, I guess this is the hard part." Mom muttered.

"I don't want you to go Mom." I said. "I'm gonna' miss you so much."

"Why? I'm with you everyday." Mom smiled.

She moved forward and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm with you everyday." She whispered in my ear. All of a sudden my mother was gone and everything was white again. And just like that, it was all black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dean .W P.O.V<em>**

When I walked back into Bella's room, I was shocked to see her with her eyes open.

"Hi," she whispered. A huge smile broke out across my face.

"Hi." I smiled. I moved over to her and pressed my lips to her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I know, another short chapter, but hey, that's two today, so, uh, get over it :) I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. She Brings Me Love

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **2,402

**Chapter title: **She Brings Me Love

**Chapter rating: **MA (lemons) Not for younglings!

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight

**Author's note: **So, I got bored and decided to write this chapter. I've got my lap top, my slippers, a chocolate sunday, my blanket; ready to party like a fucking rock star. There just so happens to be a lemon in this here chapter. DON'T JUDGE ME, IT'S MY FIRST LEMON THAT'S BEING PUBLISHED!

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't help but feel like she was trapped. Not trapped in a horrible situation that she couldn't get out because if she truly wanted to leave Dean half naked, mouthed gaped open, she would. She was trapped in a virgin state of mind. She couldn't run, and she couldn't hide. Her heart raced with excitment, her body screamed for this.<p>

All Bella had wanted to do when she woke up in hospital was tell Dean that she loves him. But when Bella came face to face with Edward, she found that her love for Edward might just be strong enough to take her back to Forks. Unfortunatly for Bella, all the tension between her and Dean had been building up for so long and could no longer be ignored.

Usually this was where the guy is supposed to come after the girl, but Dean couldn't move. He actually thought she was going to leave him blue balled. Bella could be insensible in a lot of ways, but this wasn't one unless the guy seriously repulsed her. Dean was certainly not one of those guys.

Bella was simply going to take this into her reigns, and watch as he followed. Her back being in his direct eye contact, she pulled her top off her slim torso revealing a black lace bra.

**_1 hour earlier_**

When Bella saw Edward enter her hospital room, all she could think was that she'd been selfish. Not once had she taken into consideration how Edward would feel. They'd sworn their love for eachother and she was just going to leave him all because her dead mother said it would be the right thing to do. And she'd never told him about her real life, never told him that the man she loves is back from the dead.

When Edward first met Dean, he wasn't to happy about it but Bella thought maybe it's because he could sense there was once something between the two of them. But that was awhile ago and Dean avoided Edward at all costs while Bella was in the hospital. It was either one or the other.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked Bella. Bella put her last clothing item into her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled.

"Are you alright, love?" Usually whenever Edward called Bella a cute name, it would make her buckle at the knees. But it was never the same between her and Edward once she'd found out that Dean's alive.

"I'm fine." Bella lied. "I think I should spend the day here in Sioux Falls, just so I can say goodbye. I don't think I'll be coming back for awhile." It was decided, Bella would go back to Forks. She just couldn't imagine her life without Edward. "I need to say goodbye to, uh... Derek."

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to Bella. I can tell Derek to stay away." Edward assured Bella.

"No, I have to do this. He should hear it from me." Bella said.

"I'll be ready with the Volvo to go back to Forks whenever you need me to." Edward said.

"We can leave soon. I just need some time to get my head together." Bella explained. Edward assured Bella that he would take her bags for her and she made her way to her father's home.

Dean and Sam were nowhere to be found when she arrived back at Bobby's.

Bella pulled out her phone and dialled Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean answered the phone.

"Dean, it's me. You have to get to Bobby's. I need to talk to you."

"I'm half an hour away, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

"I'm on my way."

Bella put the phone back in her pocket and ran a hand through her hair. _What the hell am I doing? _Bella thought. _I told my mother I'd hunt with the Winchester's. I told an angel I'd hunt with the Winchester's. I can't do this. I can't do this._

Exactly half an hour later, Dean burst through the door.

"What is it?" Dean asked Bella when he found her in the library.

"We should talk." Bella replied. "I know that after I woke up I said I wouldn't go back to Forks, but... I can't. I can't hunt with you."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You're always going to let me down when it counts. Every time I think it will be different, it's not. You and Sam are running off to the next town to deal with these monsters. I'm like this because of those things." Bella nearly yelled and lifted up her shirt to show the healing wounds on her stomach towards the end. "I know that you saved me this time, and you save me a lot, but you're always leaving as well. Hunting is ruining me and it's making me crazy. I was dumb to let this linger but now I'm smartening up. You can't give me a normal life. Edward can. So now I know he's it for me."

"Edward put you up to this?" Dean growled.

"I'm a grown woman." I growled back. "I'm not the little girl you knew when we first met. I'm not lying to myself anymore. All of this is all I could take. I'm done trying to face all the monsters."

Dean was barely trying to contain his rage. His chest was heaving with the deep breaths he was taking, trying to calm himself. How could Bella say things like that? Dean was _always _there for Bella. Everytime.

"How dare you." Dean bit out viciously and Bella flinched. He'd never spoken to her like that. "I was always there. Everytime you needed me, I was there! I know you better than anyone else! I don't leave you Bella, you leave me. All you've ever done is run away."

Bella saw red. She did what she always did when someone was pissing her off, though she'd never done it to Dean before.

She punched him, across the face. Dean doubled over - he hadn't expected it.

In any other situation, Dean would have punched back. But even in his fit of rage, he knew that this was Bella, the girl he loves.

So Dean did the only other thing he could think of. He kissed her.

While Dean's right hand was wrapped in chains of Bella' hair, he grabbed her thigh with his other hand and wrapped it around his firm body. He caressed her bottom lip with his tongue. Bella freely opened her mouth to let him in. He grabbed her other leg and she wrapped it around his waist, leaving his hands on her lower back being the only thing supporting her. It was as if the world was in slow motion. Bella could feel every inch of Dean's body against hers and she loved it.

Bella let out a quiet and blissful moan when Dean moved his lips to her neck.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Bella only just regestered that Dean had moved when he was putting her gently down on the double bed in her room. Bella opened her eyes and watched as Dean moved up the length of the bed and once again crashed his lips onto hers. Bella bunched up the collar of Dean's jacket and pushed it from his shoulders while Dean kicked off his shoes and socks.

Bella rolled them so she was straddling Dean's waist. She dipped her hands underneath his shirt and brushing her fingertips over Dean's chest. When she reached his nipples, she brushed her thumbs over them before pinching them.

Dean let out a low grunt and thrust his hips up to meet Bella's. Their lips were still attached.

Bella leaned back and pulled Dean's shirt over his head before pressing her lips to his once again. She was now grinding heatedly into Dean's erection. Dean's hands flew to her hips and they found a steady rythm.

Somewhere in the back on Dean's mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong. Bella was in love with someone else. But his body was enjoying Bella's ministrations far to much to give it up.

Bella quickly removed Dean's belt and took care of the zipper and button on his jeans. Bella reached into Dean's jeans and cupped his erection through his boxers. Dean let out a low, "yesssssss," and began to shamelessy thrust his hips into Bella's hand.

"I've thought about this for so long," Dean groaned and Bella pulled back.

"Thought about what?" Bella asked.

"About you." Dean said and moved a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. "I care about you Bells."

Bella removed her hand from his pants and got off the bed.

Bella couldn't help but feel like she was trapped. Not trapped in a horrible situation that she couldn't get out because if she truly wanted to leave Dean half naked, mouthed gaped open, she would. She was trapped in a virgin state of mind. She couldn't run, and she couldn't hide. Her heart raced with excitment, her body screamed for this.

All Bella had wanted to do when she woke up in hospital was tell Dean that she loves him. But when Bella came face to face with Edward, she found that her love for Edward might just be strong enough to take her back to Forks. Unfortunatly for Bella, all the tension between her and Dean had been building up for so long and could no longer be ignored.

Usually this was where the guy is supposed to come after the girl, but Dean couldn't move. He actually thought she was going to leave him blue balled. Bella could be insensible in a lot of ways, but this wasn't one unless the guy seriously repulsed her. Dean was certainly not one of those guys.

Bella was simply going to take this into her reigns, and watch as he followed. Her back being in his direct eye contact, she pulled her top off her slim torso revealing a black lace bra.

She turned around to see that Dean had a look planted on his face like he wanted to eat her. Bella let out a small giggle before climbing back on the bed and straddling Dean once again.

Dean pulled off his jeans, as well as his boxer while Bella removed her jeans, leaving her in her bra and panties. Bella's eyes raked over Dean's naked form and zeroed in on his massive erection.

She moved her hand back down to wrap around Dean's cock. She began to stroke up and down.

"I care about you too Dean." Bella whispered huskily. Her grip on him tightened and she speed up her movements, working his shaft. Dean gripped the bed and dug his fingers into it hard, thrusting into Bella's hand.

"Ungh, Bella." Dean moaned.

Bella stopped her movement and removed her bra. Dean pulled Bella's lips to his and rolled them over so he was on top.

Using his thumb to toy with her clit, he used his index finer and forefinger to thrust in and out of her. Bella moaned her approval and raked her fingers down his back, just hard enough to leave a mark. Dean hissed in both pain and pleasure and kissed her harder, their tongues dancing passionately once again. Bella's panties soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Do you want me Bella? Tell me how much you want me." Dean whispered huskily, playing with Bella's clit. She gasped and arched her back.

"I want you Dean!" Bella moaned. "Please!"

Dean positioned himself at Bella's entrance. He leant forward to press a sweet kiss to Bella's lips.

Bella moaned at the sensation of being filled completely by the man she loves.

What started out sweet and slow soon turned into desperate passion.

Dean gripped his finger into Bella's hips and held onto her tightly. The sound of their thighs smacking together filled him with pleasure.

Bella's head fell back as she let out a throaty moan. Dean pounded into her repeatedly and as he felt his orgasm approaching fast, he moved my mouth to her shoulder. Bella was meeting Dean wildly, thrust for thrust, her inner walls were clamping down on him, the vice she had on his dick was too much. His hand found its way to her folds and he started to rub her clit furiously. She tensed up and came. His eyes clenched shut and he bit into her shoulder as he pistoned his hips and shot his load inside her.

Dean collapsed on top of Bella, breathing heavily before moving to lie next to her.

What the hell had they done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed! You must review until you've pledged your alleigence to the empire! o.O

**Music: **She Brings Me Love by Bad Company


	10. Epilogue

**Title: **The Singer Way

**Author: **SeekingIndividuality

**Word count: **1,778

**Chapter title: **Epilogue

**Chapter rating: **M

**Pairing: **Bella & Dean

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural or Twilight.

**A/N: **Ah, it's the last chapter! Confetti! It's a parade! I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, in my opinion it's a mess. I was too tired to concentrate. I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people.

Because this _is _the last chapter, I decided to write a short story for you to read before the chapter starts:

… And then Bella said, in the cutest way, "could you like, watch me while I sleep?" and Edward did. And it was so magical!

Yeah… enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Edward's waiting for me." I muttered. "I should go."<p>

"What?" Dean asked me in confusion. I had pulled on her my and panties and Dean had pulled on his boxers and jeans. "So that's it? You're just gonna' leave?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked as I pulled on my shirt and jeans. "I cheated on my boyfriend. This was a mistake."

"No it wasn't." Dean said. "You need to stay Bella. I want you to stay. When I showed up on your doorstep back in Forks, it was because I want to be with you."

"Why? Why me? This time, I need to know why." I tried to keep my voice calm and steady.

"Because of who you are." Dean started. "You're the girl I drove half way across the country to be with. The girl who can kick my ass and thinks it's hysterical. I've seen you with stomach flu when your eyes are puffy and your nose is running. All I'm saying is, the reasons I love you, it's not something you can see in a mirror."

"Then I guess you should take me to see Edward." I said and Dean looked absolutely heartbroken. But that look quickly disappeared with the next thing I said. "Somebody's gotta' tell him that I'm going hunting with the man I love."

Dean grinned. "Come here," he muttered and I moved forward embrace him. Dean moved his head back and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"I guess I should move my stuff back in here," I muttered, looking around the bedroom. "Which means I still have to go back to Forks."

"I'll go with you." Dean said.

"No, go with Sam. I need to do this by myself." I replied and Dean nodded. "I should call Edward."

Dean began to get dressed while I pulled out my phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Edward, we need to talk." I said.

"What wrong, love?" I let out a low groan when Dean grabbed me from behind and began to pepper my neck with kisses. I jabbed him in the ribs, signalling that now was not the time. Apparently he didn't get the message.

"Nothing's wrong." I tried to keep my voice normal but the way Dean's hands were moving over my body were distracting me. "But we need to talk. Can you pick me up?"

I didn't wait for an answer. Once I'd put the phone in my pocket, I span around to face Dean.

Before I could yell at him, he moved forward and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

><p>"Bella," Edward said with a smile when he saw me. I felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it away. I couldn't feel guilt.<p>

"I'm not going back to Forks with you." I said and Edward's smile dropped.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I know that I've made things difficult for you lately," I started, "with my blood singing to you and me nearly dying and those vampires. Ever since… Derek came back, we've drifted apart.

"We can fix this." Edward assured me.

"I can't." I said. "We go days without having a meaningful conversation, and I used to miss you _so _much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess, because of that, I stopped missing you."

"Bella…" Edward trailed off.

I took a deep breath in. "I can't _do this _anymore."

* * *

><p>"Bella!" The voice of Angela called up the stairs.<p>

"I'm in here!" I called back to her. I'd been in Forks for a day and was only half way through packing my things.

"So you're leaving for good?" Angela asked from the doorway. I nodded and she moved to sit on the end of my bed.

"I don't really want to leave. I loved my life here." I muttered just loud enough for Angela to hear me.

"Then why are you leaving?" Angela asked in confusion.

"I can't think of a single reason why I should stay. But I can think of a thousand reasons why I should leave." I explained.

"What about Edward?" Angela suggested. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"If love was enough I wouldn't be packing right now." I replied.

"Do you need some help?" I was about to reply to Angela's question when I suddenly felt twisting in my stomach.

I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom, so I grabbed the tiny recycling bin next to my desk and puked my guts out into it.

"Are you okay?" Angela panicked.

"Yea-" I was cut off by another round of puking. When I'd finally finished, I looked up to see Angela staring at me with a weird look on her face. "What?"

"Oh. My. God. You're pregnant!" Angela practically squealed.

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

"You are pregnant!" Angela said with a smile and followed me as I ran into the bathroom. "I call dibs on godmother!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bella, just admit it!" Angela called to me from outside the bathroom.<p>

"Dammit!" I said under my breath while I stared at the fourth stupid pee stick that said I'm pregnant.

"Let me guess, it's positive." I could just see the shit eating grin on Angela's face. "Do you want me to call Carlisle?"

"No!" I said quickly, swinging open the bathroom door.

"Why? What's the big deal? I mean Edward is the…" Angela trailed off. "Edward isn't the father, is he?"

"Well, I haven't had sex with Edward, so it can't be him." I said harshly.

"Is that why you're leaving?" Angela questioned me. "Because you feel guilty about cheating on Edward?"

"I do feel guilty. I feel guilty as hell. But Edward isn't the guy for me." I stated.

"Oh, and this other guy is?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"I think he is." I replied.

"You should call him." Angela said.

* * *

><p>My stomach was doing flips while I held the phone to my ear. I'd been crying ever since Angela left.<p>

"Hi," I said once Dean answered. "I have to tell you something."

"Bella? Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I know it's late." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"It's okay if it's late." Dean assured me. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure that I can call you my boyfriend anymore." My voice broke at the end. "'Cause I was thinking I might start calling you my baby daddy."

"Are we…" Dean trailed off.

"I'm having your baby, Dean Winchester." I said with a smile. "Our baby. We're pregnant. And, oh God, I know it's sudden but I just want you to be okay with it 'cause I'm very _very_ okay with it, and, oh, and it's early, it's too early. It's too early to even tell anybody-"

"I love you." Dean interrupted me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I said, my voice choked with tears.

"Do you want me to come to Forks?" Dean asked.

"No." I said. "I've gotta' get all my stuff back to Bobby's."

"I'll be back at Bobby's as soon as I finish the hunt then." Dean assured me. "I've gotta' go. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and hung up.

* * *

><p>With the help of Charlie and Angela, the packing was done within a couple of hours. By the time I arrived in South Dakota it was night time. Dean had called and said he'd be at Bobby's in an hour or so.<p>

It was unfortunate that the minute I got home, I was puking my guts out in the upstairs toilet again.

"Please don't tell me you have the flu." Bobby said in a gruff voice. "You gotta' get on the road Sam and Dean."

I stood up and shook my head. I could see the wheels in Bobby's head turning.

"Please tell me you have the flu." Bobby said and I shook my head again. "At least tell me the father isn't that self righteous, idgit you've been hanging out with."

"It's Deans." I informed Bobby.

"You should go get some rest." Bobby said softly. "I'll kick his ass when he and Sam get back."

I let out a small laugh and made my way back to my bed.

I woke up to the sound of screaming and banging downstairs. Yep, the Winchester's are home.

A flustered looking Dean opened the door to my room.

"Your dad can pack a punch." Dean said, rubbing his cheek.

"You're home." I muttered. Dean moved towards the bed and leant down to kiss my forward. "How did the hunt go?"

"We ganked a witch." Dean informed me. "Don't worry, I didn't break any bones. How are you?"

"We're good." I smiled, rubbing my stomach.

Dean pulled my shirt up and pressed his lips against my belly. "Yes we are." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine.

"Hey baby," I whispered to the growing child in my belly. "Daddy's home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ZOMG! The story's over! Don't worry, there'll be a sequel! I was thinking of having Dean, Sam and Bella return to Forks to help the Cullen's beat Victoria. There will be another pole up for the story! Review and give me baby names and crap and where you'd like to see the sequel go! Also, I need to finish my story 'Saving People, Hunting Things, the Family Business' please tell me where you'd like to see that story go as I currently have writers block concerning that story.

I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I love all of my readers and reviewers so much. I love you, I love you, I love you. I know you're all sad it's over, so here's a joke to make you feel better:

What do you call a kid with no arms and an eyepatch?

NAMES!


End file.
